AMC's The Walking Dead Season 5B (With Telltale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: Now that the truth has been revealed about Eugene, and with no mission to accomplish anymore, our heroes traverse the states hoping to find a safe haven.
1. What Happened and Whats Going On Pt1

Daryl carefully lowered Beth into her Grave as Glenn covered her with a sheet. Everyone was there to pay there Respects to Beth while Gabriel said a Prayer. After he was finished Daryl Started to fill up the Grave along with Glenn.

Maggie was taking it the Hardest, Everyone put a flower on Beths Grave, Maggie decided to stay behind for a little bit while Glenn comforted her.

(Later that Night)

Noah decided to talk to Rick about what Eddie, Bonnie, and Beth were going to go after they escaped the Hospital.

"She was going to come with us." Noah said

"How far?" Rick said

"outside Richmond Virginia, Eddie and his friend Wyatt were trying to help me and my father get there...but we never did. " Noah said

* * *

The Next Day Rick Decided to tell everyone about the Place Noah talked about.

"Is this Place Secure?" Lee said

"It was Secure..It has a wall, homes, 20 people. Beth, Bonnie and Eddie wanted to go with him wanted to get him there...It's a long trip, but if it works out its the last long trip we'll have to make." Rick said

"where is this Place?" Kenny said

"Richmond Virginia." Rick said

"...damn...that's a huge gamble Rick, that's at least 500 Miles away." Kenny said

"It's a risk were going to have to take." Rick said to Kenny

" if theirs a slim chance for us to be safe, it's worth the risk." Lee said

"And what if it isn't around anymore?" Glenn said

"then we keep going." Rick said

"then we find a New Place." Michonne said

**(Intro Plays)**

* * *

**(17 Days Later on the road)**

Rick/Lee and company were headed to the settlement in Virginia, They managed to find a few working Vehicles, Rick, Lee, Kenny, Glenn, Michonne, Noah and Tyresse, were ahead of everyone else so that they can check the place out before they send everyone there, They kept in contact with Walkie Talkies. Eddie managed to get his and Wyatts old car back from the hospital and he had, Bonnie with him in the car. and they were driving right behind them.

"'How far out are we" Rick said to Noah

_"_About five miles," Noah said

rick then goes to speak on the Walkie Talkie.

"Hey Carol Bonnie." Rick said

"I'm Here_" carol said on the other end of W.T_

_"Me To" Bonnie said_

"Were just about there, just wanted to take the range for Carol" rick said

"_Everybody's holding tight...We've made it 500 miles. Maybe this can be the easy part_." Carol said

"Got to think were due." Rick said

"_Way over due if you ask me._" Eddie said on the other line

"Give us Twenty Minutes to check in." rick said to Carol

_We don't hear from you all, we'll come looking." Carol said_

_"_Copy that_" Rick said_

I've been wanting to tell you something. " Noah said To Tyresse

What's that?" Noah said

"The trade. It was the right play. It worked. It did work. Just something else happened after." Noah said

"It went the way it had way it was always going to." tyresse said

"I never wanted to kill anybody before." Noah said

I've wanted it just made it so I didn't see anything except what I wanted. I wasn't facing it." Tyresse said

"Facing what? What happened, what's going on." Noah said

"My dad always told Sasha and me that it was our duty as citizens of the world to keep up with the news. When I was little and I was in his car, there were always those stories on the radio. Something happens 1,000 miles away or down the block. Some kind of horror I couldn't even wrap my head around.  
But he didn't change the channel. He didn't turn it off. He just kept listening. To face it. Keeping your eyes open. My dad always called that paying the high cost of living." tyresse said

"I lost my dad in Atlanta. I think he would have liked yours. Still got a mom and a couple of twin brothers I hope." Noah said

"I hope so to." tyresse said

"2 more Miles away." Noah said

Rick contacts Bonnie

"Bonnie." Rick said

"_Yeah Rick._" Bonnie said

" Tell Eddie to head into the woods, We'll go on foot." Rick said

"_Roger that_." Bonnie said

"We don't need to."Noah said to Rick

" it's just a Precaution Noah." Lee said

* * *

All of them Drove into the woods and parked by a couple of downed vehicles. they all got out with there equipment.

"this is good, with these here it'll look like it's part of the wreck." Rick said

"It's this way." Noah said

They all started to walk towards the settlement.

"Do they have spotters, snipers?" rick said

" We Built a Perch on a Truck. out front." Noah said

Lee takes out a pair of Binoculars, to scope out the front of the settlement.

"do you see anything Lee?" Rick said

"everything seems good, I don't see anyone." Lee said

They all got out of the woods and headed towards the Entrance. Noah tried to open the gate but it was locked.

"Why the hell is it locked?" Kenny said

"I don't know?" Noah said

Noah then puts his ear to the Gate.

"Do you guys hear that?" Noah said

Everybody takes there guns out, and Glenn looks over the Wall.

"do you see anything?" Lee said

Glenn was just Silent.

"Glenn!?" Lee said

Glenn just looked at everyone and shook his head sadly

Noah Quickly went over the wall, along with Everyone else. They then saw at what was left of the Settlement, Noah Started to Quickly Limp.

Noah Hold on." Rick said

Noah then started to run,

Noah Wait!" Lee said

They then made to the the main road of the Neighborhood, all they saw were dead bodies and a few walkers roaming around. It was Deserted.

Noah then collapsed on the ground Crying, Tyresse went comfort him.

"Oh God." Bonnie said

"It's all right your going to be with us now." Tyresse said to Noah

Kenny just stared at the Ground in Disappointment.

"Figures...I knew it was to be good to be true." Kenny said in a agitated tone.

"C"mon man, we don't need that shit right now." Lee said

"we just wasted 500 miles for nothing!" Kenny said in an angry tone.

"Calm down Kenny, complaining isn't going to help," Bonnie said

"Kenny...It was worth the shot." Lee said

Kenny was just rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Lee then went to Noah.

"I'm sorry Noah. I truly am." Lee said

"We should see if theirs anything we could use and head back." Rick said

"Then what?" Michonne said walking away to kill a walker.

"We'll do a Quick Sweep." Glenn said

"lets check out some of the houses," Eddie said

Kenny took out a Rubber Hose. and a Gas container

"Ill see if theirs any gas left in these cars." Kenny said walking away

"Me and Bonnie will stay with him." Tyresse said about Noah.

"Don't worry guys we'll be fine." Bonnie said to everyone

Rick then went to phone Carol on the Talkie

"Carol do you copy?" Rick said

"where here." Carol said

"We made it...It's gone." Rick said disappointed.

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Lee and Kenny, and Eddie were checking out a pretty big house. While Tyresse and Bonnie went with Noah.

Kenny went to check the car.

"It's empty. I'll check to see if theirs anything in the house." Kenny said

"Be careful." Lee said

Kenny then gave Lee a "No shit" Look and went inside along with Eddie while Michonne was checking the Garage. Lee was just leaning onto the Car With Glenn.

" did you guys think it would still be here?" Rick said

"Did you?" Glenn said to Rick

"It was good to think that it was. " Lee said

"After it happened, right after with Beth in the hospital. I saw that woman Dawn, she didn't mean to do it, I knew it, I saw it, but I wanted to kill her, I I remember I just wondered if it even mattered one way or another. Didn't have a thing to do with Beth. I don't know if I thought it would still be here. But Beth wanted to get him here. She wanted to get him back home. This was for her." Rick said

" And it could've been home for all of us to. she didn't die for nothing...I feel bad for Noah...coming all the way back here just to see this will break anybody's spirit." Lee said

they were just silent.

* * *

Eddie was in the Backyard while Kenny checked upstairs trying to see if there was anything useful. as he was walking around the back yard he noticed a Grave that was half Buried. he looked at it and saw that it was dead Dog.

"Poor Dog." Eddie said smoking.

Eddie looked at his joint. with a sad look on his face

"Wyatt...TJ...I miss you guys." Eddie said smoking and blowing out the smoke.

Eddie puts it away and finds Kenny inside the house

"did you find anything outside." Kenny said

"No...if you don't count a dead dog that's half buried," Eddies said

Kenny and Eddie go upstairs to check if there was anything useful inside the bedrooms upstairs, Kenny started to hear something.

"Do you hear that?" Kenny said

"Hear what?" eddie said

Kenny started to listen more closely,

"it sounds like it's coming from the attic, help me bring the stairs down" Kenny said.

Both Eddie and Kenny Pulled on the rope, and carefully pulled down the steps leading to the attic.

"I'm gonna check whats up there, stay down here and check the rest of the rooms." Kenny said

"Okay." Eddie said

Eddie went to check out one of the Bedrooms. He looked through the Drawers underneath the bed everything but couldn't find anything useful. Eddie then went back to the entrance of the Attic.

"Kenny did you find anything good up there?" Eddie said

Silence

"Kenny?" Eddie said

Silence

Eddie had a concerned look, he ran outside to tell everybody.

"Rick, Lee." eddie said

"What is it?" Lee said

"It's Kenny." Eddie said

All of them went inside the house. and showed them the Entrance to the Attic

"Kenny said he thought he heard something, went to go Look.

"he's up there?" Glenn said

I can't get him to come down. " Eddie said

"You guys stay down here." Lee said going up the Stairs.

Lee went went up the Stairs he noticed Kenny was on his Knees staring at something.

"Kenny...Kenny... You okay man." Lee said walking towards him

He then smelt a strong stench.

"Jesus what the hell is that...Oh my God." Lee said looking at what Kenny was looking at.

both of them looked and noticed that it was a small boy Walker, nothing but skin and bones with flys and Maggots crawling all over him, that strongly resembled Kennys late son Duck, The walker was trying to walk towards them only to collapse to the Ground. Michonne just looked away as Rick and everyone else Looked

"Kind of looks like Duck Don't he?" Kenny said sadly.

"It's just a Kid, what the hell happened to him." Lee said

"There ain't nothing on him. guess he must've been hiding out up here, starved to Death." Kenny said

"Jesus Christ." Lee said

Kenny Put his head down and was about to cry.

"I don;t know if I could do it Lee, couldn't do it before Can't do it now." Kenny said

" Kenny...before it was your own son, now it's just a kid that needs your help...you can do this Kenny, You "Need" to do this." Lee said

"I Don't know If I can Lee." Kenny said sadly.

"I know that you can." Lee said

"I couldn't even help my own boy." Kenny said

"But that was your own Flesh and Blood, no father could've done that. but you can help this boy, Do whats right for him, send him on his way." Lee said

Kenny just looked up at Lee and then at the Boy, Kenny wiped away his tears and then got up, he walked towards the walker and pulled out his gun, He looked down at the walker, as the boy was staring at him with his lifeless white eyes. Kenny aimed at the boy and shot him right in the head.

Lee then walked towards Kenny.

"Will it always be like this Lee...is there really nothing left in this World?" Kenny said

Lee was just Silent.

"we should bury him." Kenny said

"I'll take care of it." Lee said

Lee then Picked up the boy and walked out of the Attic.


	2. What Happened and Whats Going On Pt 2

Tyresse, Bonnie and Noah were walking towards Noahs mothers house.

"Is this your house?" Bonnie said

"Yeah." Noah said walking close.

"You don't want to go in there." Tyresse said

"Yes I do." Noah said

"He needs to have closure Tyresse, he needs to see it." Bonnie said

Noah and Bonnie continue to walk but Tyresse stops them.

"I'll go in first." Tyresse said grabbing his hammer. He then taps on the open door to see of there was any walkers inside.

The three of them walked inside and noticed a dead woman on the floor, Noah looked at the body with sadness in his eyes, it was his mother

Noah covered his mother up with a blanket, Bonnie went to comfort him while Tyresse walked into the other room.

"I tried...tried mom." Noah said sadly

"It's not your fault Noah." Bonnie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

They then heard a scream coming from the room. Both of them ran into the room and noticed one of Noahs dead brothers and Tyresse on the ground holding his bitten arm, Noah quickly took a small model jet that was hanging from the ceiling and stabbed his Brother in the head, and then was Dramatized about what he did. Bonnie Ran to Tyresse.

"Oh god, He's been bit." Bonnie said

"don't worry Tyresse we'll get something, we'l.. we'll go get the others." Noah said staggering with his words.

Noah and Bonnie quickly ran out of the house to the get the others.

* * *

Tyresse was on the ground trying to keep his composure, Suddenly the Radio turned on.

_"68 citizens of the republic were killed in 4 deadly attacks along the main coastal district, the group has continued there campaign of random violence. moving across the countryside unchallenged with the republics military forces in dissaray." The radio said_

"I tried to tell you, i tried to tell you man, it was going to be you." Tyresse looked up and saw Martin right by him.

your the kind of guy that saves babies..you think that Gareth would've been able to follow you guys if you just put a bullet in my brain.. cut me up like your sister did...If I hadn't told them that you and Sarita were there, maybe Gareth wouldn't have went after you, maybe they wouldn't be dead, maybe Bob wouldn't be dead maybe that kid Ben...maybe them being alive, would've changed things with Beth I don;t know shit. maybe not, maybe you would'nt be bit right now" Martin said

Tyresse looked up and saw Bob and Ben

"Thats Bullshit, I got bit at the foodbank, it went the way it had to. the way it was always going to" Bob said

"You did what you thought was right Tyresse. like he said it went the way it had to, Just like this." Ben said

_"terrorizing the village by night terrorizing the village by night, carrying out revenge attacks involving hacking innocents with machetes and, in some cases, setting them on fire." the Radio said_

_"_If you just did it...if you didn't lie like a bitch, well I can't really give you all the blame that women Sarita agreed with you to it's only a matter of time until it's her turn, Still...It might've changed things maybe the bill would've been payed." Martin said

"The bill has to be paid. You have to earn your keep. You told me you'd do whatever you had to do to earn your keep. That's what you said. Remember that" The Governor said

It's better now, Tyreese." Lizzie said

"It is." Mika said

The Governor started ot walk towards him

"It's not better now, You knew damn well what-" Tyresse snapped out of the hallucination and noticed a walker coming towards him. Tyresse got up and tried to fight it off as best he could, Walker backed him against the book shelf, with no choice he let the walker bite his bitten arm, He picked up a Rock that was on the shelf and killed the walker with it.

* * *

Rick, Kenny, Michonne, Eddie and Lee were walking down the Street with Supplies. Michonne was trying to convince them to see if they can make this place work

" We can put some of the garage doors together against the break. Park a car against them until we can brick it back up." Michonne said

"The place is surrounded by a Forest theres no Sight line, Whoever, whatever would be on top of us without us even knowing it." Rick said

" That's exactly what happened to us back at the Prison." Lee said

"How about we cut some of the trees down, try to build the walls back up." Michonne said

"Are you serious?" Kenny said

"Look?" Michonne said walking towards an open gate.

As they made it there, they saw a bunch of Walker with half of there bodies missing.

"I'm so sick of this shit, I'm done with this place, lets get Tyresse, Noah and Bonnie and get the hell out of here." Kenny said frustratingly.

"It doesn't matter." Glenn said

"What?" Rick said

You said you wondered if it even mattered if you killed her or not. It doesn't matter if you had done it or if I had, Kenny, Lee or if Daryl did. It doesn't matter." Glenn said

"Washington,Eugene lied about a cure, but he thought of Washington for a reason." Michonne said

"What makes you think he wasn't lying about that to? that guy will say anything to protect his own ass." Kenny said

"I don't think he would just make something up like that." Lee said

"There'd be a Chance. Were Close." Michonne said

Everyone was skeptical.

"What if there are people there? Huh? What if it's someplace that we can be safe? We're 100 miles away. It's a possibility. It's a chance. Instead of just being out here. Instead of just making it. Because right now, this is what making it looks like. Don't you want one more day with a chance." Michonne said to them

Everyone was silent

"We should go,It's 100 miles away. We should go to Washington" rick said

Michonne gave Rick a smile.

"RICK! ANYONE!" Someone yelled

They turned around and saw Bonnie and Noah running towards them.

"Bonnie, Noah whats Wrong?" Eddie said

"Wheres Tyresse?" Lee said

"You need to come with us, He's been Bit." Noah said

"What?" Rick said

"Come on we'll take you there!" Bonnie yelled

They all ran as fast as they could towards Noahs House.

* * *

Tyresee was still in the house hallucinating, Beth was right by him Singing while playing on a Guitar.

"It okay, Tyreese. You gotta know that now." Beth said

"It's okay that you didn't want to be a part of it anymore, Ty." Bob said

See, that's your problem right there." Martin said

What's my problem?" Tyresse said

You didn't want to be part of it, but being part of it is being now. That's what it your eyes." Martin said

"You don;t have to not if you don't want to." Lizzie said

"Not everyone can be part of it Tyresse, This is better." Ben said

"He's right.. it's better now." Mika said

Tyresse then looked and saw Roger.

"You can't be the same man you were before, you needed to change, and now you lost that opportunity, you should've took his advice when you had the chance, earned your keep like you were suppose to," Roger said crouching down to his level.

The Governor then appeared

"You had no idea what you were talking about, did you? Did you?! Your eyes were open, but you didn't want to see. Even though I made you see it.  
I showed you. But did you adapt? Did you change? No." The Governor said

"You would sit there...in front of a woman who killed someone you loved and you would forgive her? Pathetic." Roger said

"That's all there is." Bob said

"This is all there is." The Governor said said

"And this is it." Roger said

Tyresse Struggled to get up.

"I didn't know who I was talking to. I said I would do what I had to to earn my keep, but I didn't know you. But I know- I know who I am. I know what happened and what's going on. I know. You didn't show me shit. You,(Points at the Governor and Roger) you're dead. Your both Dead Everything that you two were is dead. And it's- it's not over. I forgave her because it's not over. (sobbing) It's not over. It's- it's not over. I didn't turn away. I kept listening to the news so I could do what I could to help! I'm not giving up. You hear me? I'm not giving up! People like me- people like me, they can live. Ain't nobody got to die today." Tyresse said

"You have to pay the Bill." The Governor said shoving him causing him to fall on the ground.

Lizzie then walks towards Tyresse and holds his hand.

* * *

"QUICK CUT IT OFF!" Rick yelled Holding Tyresses arm

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT NOW!" Lee yelled

Michonne then cut Tyresses Arm.

* * *

All of them Started to Run out of the house Wile Noah and Kenny were holding Tyresse.

"Come on we got to get to the Gate!" Lee yelled

"Quick Break the Lock!" Rick yelled to Eddie

Eddie then shot the lock off with his gun. On the other side there was at least 15 Walkers on the other side.

"Shit, Noah do you got him?" Kenny said to Naoh

"Yeah, just go and help." Noah said

Kenny Left Tyresse to Noah as he helped to take care of the walkers. A couple of Walkers were coming close to Both Tyresse and Noah, Lee tokk his Hatchet and planted it right into the Walkers head, While Rick Shot the Other one.

After they got don killing the Walkers, they picked up Tyresse back up again,

"Come on stay with us Tyresse." Lee said

"Just hang in there." Kenny said

"You got to hold on." Rick said

they made it back into the Forest, and back in to the Cars.

"Quick get him in." Glenn said

Noah and Bonnie helped Tyresse into the Car. Bonnie then went into the other Car with Eddie

"Keep him up." Lee said

Rick then Talked into the Talkie

Carol, we're at the car. We need to cauterize the arm and wrap it. Get Sasha,Clementine and Carl away they don't need to see this." rick said getting into the Drivers Seat.

rick then tried to drive away but the Car was Stuck.

"For Christ sake." Kenny yelled getting out of the Car and going into the Back, Lee got out to help him push.

"COME ON RICK PUSH IT!" Kenny Yelled.

Rick then Floored it and bashed the car into the back of one of the abandoned cars, and inside of the back of it were dismembered Walkers with W's carved into their heads.

"What the Fuck?" Kenny said

"Come on lets go." Lee yelled.

They both went back into the car, and they Drove Off With Bonnie and Eddie right behind them.

"your going to be okay Tyresse, Your going to get better soon." Lee said

Tyresse was just staring out the Window

_There have been troubling reports of cannibalism having broken out in refugee camps along the republic's transportation corridor._  
_And despite the string of victories by rebel forces, there are disturbing reports of increasing the brutality of their tactics including the wholesale destruction of villages, burning down local prisons, targeting of civilians, and even the widespread mutilation of children and young this seems like only the beginning of their campaign that they label as an endless war against-" The radio man Said_

_Turn it off." Tyresse said_

_"You sure." bob said_

_"It's okay" Ben said_

_"It's not just okay" Lizzie said_

_"It's better Now." Mika said_

* * *

_"Tyresse? Tyresse!" Lee yelled_

_Lee went to check for a Pulse. Lee put his head down. Rick looked in the front view mirror and realized that it was to late. Rick pulled over and everyone got out. Bonnier and Eddie Stopped by them to see what was going on. Glenn and Kenny took Tyresse out of the Car and laid him down on the Ground, Kenny walked away took his hat off and threw it on the Ground and, Lee and Rick just looked away While Michonne took out her Sword._

* * *

_"We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary, but what cannot be seen is eternal._  
_For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made from hands, eternal in the heavens._  
_In the heavens." _

_Everyone laid down a Flower, Kenny Tried to shovel in dirt into Tyresses Grave, but he couldn't force himself to finish, he had enough filling up Graves for one Day, So he Gave the Shovel to Sasha, but she couldn;t do it either, Rick offered to finish digging._

**_Hello Everyone, Episode 9 is finally over, Sorry this took so long to finish, School, But now that I am On spring break I may finally be able to catch up on this story, during this whole time I have been Figuring out where the story would be at this point, anyay everyone have an awesome break. Bye For Now._**


	3. Ideas planned for the rest of the Season

Hello Everyone I know A lot of you are wondering where the Other chapters Are, and to be honest, I have been going through a massive Writers Block Lately, But to Bring Everything to Speed here are things on what to expect in the next episodes.

1\. When the group gets to the Alexendria Safe Zone, Lily along with Larry will be in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Lily will be in a Relationship with Aiden Monroe. Lily will be one of the Recruiters that accompanies Arron and Eric, She will then be replaced by Molly as a Recruiter as she moves on to the Construction Crew to be much closer to home and her Father.

2\. Larry will Know Abraham Ford during there time in the Army.

3\. Lee Everett will end up being a Teacher for the Safe-Zone, he will also be Dealing with Old Wounds that has to involve an "Old Flame".

Kenny Will end up being an Engineer, Sarita will end up staying with him.

Clementine and Enid will start up having a rocky friendship due to their Differences.

Thats all I have planned out for Now. Please leave a comment or tell me what you think of the Ideas so far. Bye For Now.


	4. Them

Daryl and Molly were walking in the woods, Molly decided to accompany Daryl with the compound bow that they got from the Claimers, over the last Two weeks they've been on the road to Washington Molly have been Practicing to use it in order to accompany Daryl and help hunt. Daryl was digging into the Dirt and managed to find a Worm and he ate it. Molly was looking at the trees to see if there was anything, she then saw a bird flying and Cawing and landing right on one of the tree Branches, Molly takes the Compound Bow off of her Back. She took an arrow and aligned it right.

Molly took the shot and missed , making the bird fly away.

"Dammit." Molly said in frustration.

Daryl walked up to her with his hand out, Offering her a worm. Molly looked at it in disgust and then took the worm in.

"Somethings better then nothing." Molly said putting the worm in her mouth.

* * *

Sometime Later, Molly, Daryl, Sasha and Maggie walked out of the woods and headed towards the group and there vehicles Exhausted

"Any Luck?" Molly said

"No, you?" Maggie said

"we got some worms if you want any." Molly said

"I'll pass." Maggie said exhausted.

"Does anyone Know how much farther we have left to get to D.C." Molly said

"60 Miles." Sasha Said

**(Intro) **

* * *

**(Street)**

Rick/Lee and the Group Were walking Down the Road after having to abandon the cars. Everyone looked exhausted and Tired as the on was Carrying Judith With Daryl by his side while and everyone else were behind.

Were not at our Strongest We'll get 'em when it's best. High ground, something like that. They're not going anywhere." Rick said about the Walkers behind them.

"We've been on the road for nearly Three Weeks, lets hope that D.C is still around when we get there." Molly said

Judith starts to Fuss.

"She's Hungry." Rick said

"Carl hand me your Sisters Bottle." Molly said.

Carl ran up to her and handed her the bottle which he then gave to Rick to give to Judith.

"Theres hardly any formula left Rick." Molly said

"We got to find food, Water." daryl said

"We'll hit something in the road." Rick said

" And Lets hope that it starts raining pretty soon." Carley said

"I'm going to head out, see what I can find." daryl said

"Don't be to Long." Rick said

"I'll go with you." carol said

"I got it." Daryl said

"Your gonna Stop me?" Carol said

" be Careful." Rick said

Carol, and Daryl walked into the Woods

Lee was walking towards Kenny, Ever since the Incident Back at the house at the Estates, Kenny has gotten kind of distant and silent even Sarita was having trouble talking to him, Lee went to try to talk to him.

"Kenny..do you want to talk about it?" Lee said

"About what?" Kenny said

"About what happened back at the Estates...in the Attic." Lee said

"No." Kenny said

"You sure man, I mean-" Lee

"Lee we got more important things to worry about other then my damn feelings right now, Worry more about your kid." Kenny said walking ahead.

Lee just stopped for a minute and Carley was walking towards him

"Don't worry Lee, He'll come around." Carley said patting Lee on the shoulder

"I hope so." Lee said sadly.

Carl was walking with Clementine and had a bag in his Other hand walking with Maggie

"Hey Maggie look what we found while we were looking for water." Clementine said

Carl took out something from his bag and handed it to Maggie.

"What is it?" Maggie said

"I don't know but I think it plays music." Carl said

"It's a Ballerina Jewelry Box, my Mom use to have one of those." Clementine said

Maggie went to open it but no music came out.

Sorry, It's broken, But Kenny said that he would fix it when he has time." Carl said

"Thanks Carl, Clementine." Maggie said

Gabriel then walked to maggie

I used to joke these things were leftovers from the days of hair shirts. The church actually made shirts out of hair. So if you wore it, you could atone just a little for your sins." Gabriel said

I know what a hair shirt is. My daddy was religious. I used to be." Maggie said

If you ever want to talk about your father or about Beth" gabriel said

Whenever you're ready, I'm here." gabriel said

"You never even met them." Maggie said

I know you're in pain." Gabriel said

"You don't know shit." Maggie said

This caught Gabriel by Surprise

"You had a job. You were there to save your flock, right? But you didn't. You hid. Don't act like that didn't happen" Maggie said coldly and walking away

* * *

They continued Down the Road, With Walkers closing in, and the Sun beaming down on them, Carl was Carrying Judith now using his Hat to Shade her. Clementine took off her hat and wiped the Sweat from her Forehead.

"Christa remember that time...down at the Beach in San Francisco." Omid said

"what time?" Christa said

"The time when I forgot to bring Sunscreen." Omid said

"yeah why?" Christa said

"That Day is Starting to feel like this day right now." Omid said

"Don't Remind me." Christa said

Sasha and Michonne were walking together. Sasha looked behind her wanting to take the walkers down.

We can take 'em." sasha said

Rick's right. We barely have anything left. No use in spending it all now." Michonee said

I can take 'em." sasha said

Your brother was pissed, too, after what he lost. It made him stupid." Michonne said

We are not the same. We never were." Sahsa said

But it's still the same. It just is." Michonne said

Sasha just walked Ahead

* * *

After Hours of walking the Group found themeselves at bridge, a huge group of walkers in front of them, Lee, Rick, Molly, Kenny, Abraham, Sasha, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn, went to take care of them while evryone else lags behind.

"alright Lee, You and Kenny back up Abraham, Maggie and Sasha on the Left side, Molly your with me, stay in line." Rick said

The Walkers started to come closer they as soon as a Walker came towards rick, He pushed it down below the Bridge to minus out the Walkers they would have to Deal with. While Lee and Kenny were helping pushing them away on ther side. But as soon as A walker came Near Sasha things didnt go as planned.

"Sasha Don't" Michonne said

Sasha then stabbed it in the head and then started to do her own thing.

"Crap." Kenny said

"Stay in Line, Flank her, Keep it controlled." Rick said taking a swing at a walker with his Machete

"Plan just got Dicked." Abraham said taking out his Knife

Everyone was trying to kill the Walkers, Lee used his Hatchet and planted one right in it's skull, Kenny used the Crow bar and smashed a walkers head wide open, Molly used Hilda, she planted her Ice tool right into Walkers head bringing it down, she then lifted it up Hilda and planted it right underneath another walkers chin, She then Kicked One away. and swiped at another one but a Walker then Grabbed a hold of her Arm, dropping her Weapon.

"shit." Molly said punching it in the face but to no avail.

Glenn Came in and Rescued her.

"Thanks." Molly said picking up her Weapon again

Another Walker came in and Grabbed a hold of Ricks Arm, Daryl Came out of the woods and helped Rick take the Walker off before he could bite him.

Sasha was out of Control, and during her Rage she almost stabbed Michonne and slightly slashed Abraham's Arm, Not taking any chances. Michonne Pushed her away and took care of the Last two walkers.

"I told you to Stop." Michonne said pointing at her.

Sasha then got up and stared at her. she then put her knife away and walked back to the rest of the group.

* * *

Everyone Decided to Rest up for a bit so they started a fire for Warmth. Abraham took out a Bottle of Liquor. Kenny took out a bottle whiskey that he found back at the Estates, he was about half way done with it

"So all we found was booze?" tara said

"Yeah." rosita said

"Where did you get the Whiskey from?" Tara said

"I found it back at Estate." Kenny said

"It's not gonna help." Tara said

Abraham then poured the Liqour on his small arm wound

-It's gonna make it worse." Rosia said

"Yes, it is." Abraham said

"He's a grown man." Eugene said

"And I truly do not know if things can get worse." Abraham said

" they can." Kenny said taking a drink from the Whiskey.

as soon as everyone started to relax Four Wild Dogs came out of the woods barking at them. Lee Kept Clementine behind him, Suddenly Sasha Shot all four of them wither her silencer Rifle. all of them stared at the dead dogs

...

Everyone was cooking and eating the dogs that sasha Killed. Eddie, Noah, and Bonnie were sitting together while Sasha walked towards them

"I'm sorry about what happened to Tyresse Sasha." Bonnie said

"He tried to help me,...I don't know if I'm going to make it." Noah said

"Then you won't...Don't think just eat." sasha said walking away.

Bonnie looked and then stared at Noah.

"were here for you Noah your are friend...we'll make it...all of us will." Eddie said

They all just continued eating the dogs.

* * *

Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Daryl, Sasha, Molly and Kenny were walking in a Group trying to cover more Ground. Glenn tried to give Maggie a Water Bottle.

"Maggie Take a Drink." Glenn said

Maggie was Just Silent

"How about you just talk to me" Glenn said

I never thought she was alive. I just didn't. After Daddy, I don't know if I couldn't. And after what Daryl said, I hoped she was out there, alive.  
And then finding out that she was and then she wasn't in the same day Seeing her like that, it- made it feel like none of it was ever really there. Before this was just the dark part and I don't know if I want to fight it anymore." Maggie said

Kenny took that statement by surprise.

"You do. You do. That's who you are. And maybe it's a curse nowadays, but I don't think so. We fought to be here. And we have to keep fighting." Glenn said

"Do you think Beth would want you to give up like that? or your Father? A lot of people have died to get us this far Maggie. We owe it to them to get this done, if we just give up right now, there deaths would be in vain. is that what you want? have there deaths be for Nothing?!" Kenny said almost raising his voice

"Kenny thats Enough." Glenn said

Kenny just kept Quiet and walked on.

"Please Drink." Glenn said offering Maggie the bottle

Maggie took the bottle and took a sip, Glenn offered the bottle to Kenny, and then Daryl. Daryl declined.

"I'm going to see if theirs any water close by I'll catch up with you guys Later." Molly said walking out on the Right side of the woods

Molly was walking in the woods she then heard a Cawing sound she looked and noticed a Raven flying in landing in the Branch

Molly took out her Bow again and readied it she then took a deep breath and aim. they Raven wouldn't stop cawing and started to get on her nerves.

she then shot the arrow only to miss it again but by just a little, She notices she missed and she saw the bird fly away...she started to think about whats happened so far, Looking back at what happened to Beth and Maggie Grieving reminding her of her own sister that she lost and not to mention losing her friend Ben, She looked down at the Bow, and then threw it to the ground, and started to tear up.

* * *

Sometime Later Daryl and Molly were walking back to the Group, and noticed Bottles of water in front of them

"Where did you get those?" Molly said

Rick came in and handed them a Piece of Paper, that said " FROM A FRIEND."

"So what? are we just going to Leave it here?" Kenny said

"we don't know who left it." Rick said

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it. But I for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene said

"What if it isn't? they put something in it?" carol said

"And what if it is someone friendly? we'll be wasting a good supply of water Something that are group is Desperately needing right now." Christa said

"Only one way to find out." Kenny said picking up a bottle.

"What are you doing?" sarita said quickly

"Taking a Risk." Kenny said

Before he could take a Drink, Lee swiped it away from Kenny's hand.

"What the hell Lee!?." Kenny yelled.

Lee just looked at Kenny with a Concerned look.

"We Can't." Rick said

Kenny just Looked at Rick and then turned back, Suddenly they started to hear a thunder, they all looked up and saw the clouds coming in, it then started to Rain, Everyone just stood there Basking in the Rain. Kenny and Clementine took off their hats lifting there heads up with there mouths open drinking the Water from the Sky, Lee went and smiled and Laughed a little wiping his Face, Carley and Rosita, and Tara layed on the Ground

"What a Glorious Feeling Huh Christa? HA HA!" Omid said laughing with his head up high

Christa shook her head smiling

"everyone Grab the Bags and bottle and place them up, Come on." Rick said

Everyone got the Water Bottle they had placed them up collecting the Rain the Water they noticed that the Thunder storms were getting Louder.

"we need to keep moving." Rick said

"theres a Barn." Daryl said.

"Where?" Rick said

* * *

Everyone went to the Barn and started to scope the place out, to make sure that the place was secure. Maggie opened a small room that was in the Barn and noticed a Female Walker on the Ground and theres was a gun right by it, Maggie then stabbed the walker to put it out of it's misery.

"She had a gun. She could have shot herself." Maggie said

"Some people Just can't Give up, Like us." Carol said

After everyone checked that the close was clear they decided to stay in it for the night

As time passed Rick made a little fire while some of the Group huddled up to it, Maggie started looking at the Ballerina Jewelry box that was given by Clementine and Carl. she placed it on the ground and laid down to Rest. Kenny was sitting down with his Back against the wall Drinking up the rest of the Whiskey that he had Sarita was sitting by next to him, He looked at her and then offered her a Drink Sarita looked at the bottle for a minute and then at Kenny, Kenny insisted, Sarita Grab the Bottle from Kenny's Hand and took a Drink and handed it back to him Kenny looked and saw that Maggie was fast asleep He looked at the Ballerina Box and picked it up. Molly was up in the top inside part of the barn sitting down by the edge with her legs hanging down. Clementine was caring around Judith helping Carl to keep her calm, She then handed her back to Carl. They Lee and Rick were both looking at them.

"There going to be Okay, they Bounce back more then any of us do." Carol said

I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them." Rick said"

"This isn't the World...this isn't it." Lee said

"It might be." Rick said

"That's giving up." Glenn said

" It's Reality...until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with." Rick said

Everyone was silent staring at the Fire

When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war. " And then after a few years of pretending he was dead he made it out 's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be this is how we survive. We tell ourselves...that we... are the walking dead." rick said

everyone was silent.

"We ain't them." Daryl said

"Were not them.. hey..Were not" Rick said to Daryl

"And we'll never be them." Lee said

Daryl got up

"We ain't them." Daryl said walking away from the Fire

* * *

Later that Night as the storm was getting worse. Daryl was walking around the barn noticing the chained up door. Molly was sleeping above everyone else until she heard a Familiar Cawing she looked and noticed that it was a Raven flying in from the small opening. She got up and walked towards it shooing it away and as she did she peeked outside and noticed a Freaking Shit Load of Walkers coming towards them. she could hear them banging onto the door she Quickly climbed down and headed towards the Door and noticed that Daryl was already trying to keep it closed, Molly ran in to help him. Maggie Looked up and noticed Molly and Daryl keeping the Door closed. Maggie ran into help and then Kenny and Sasha did, Pretty soon everyone else was seeing what they were doing and everyone was trying to keep the Door Closed. and trying to their there best not to slip and get pushed back,

Everyone stood there ground.

* * *

(Morning)

Maggie slowly opened up her eyes and noticed everyone was sleeping except for Daryl he was messing with the Balerina Box. Maggie walked towards him.

"You should get some sleep." Maggie said

"Yeah." daryl said

"It's okay to rest." Maggie said

Daryl was just Silent and kept looking at the box Maggie sat right by him in silence. they then Saw Sasha and Molly getting ready to head out of the barn. Maggie got up and decided to go with her.

"Wait...Kenny asked me to give you this, said the Gear box had somegrit in it." Daryl said. Maggie looked at the box and then at Kenny who was fast asleep.

"thank you." Maggie said

She then headed out with Sasha and Molly. As they did they noticed the Aftermath of the Storm, Trees knocked down Walker Parts everywhere some impaled by the fallen trees.

"How the hell did we get through this?" Molly said

"should have torn us apart, but it didn't." Sasha said walking around the area

Molly went to walk on her own, seeing the rest of the destruction, Molly started walking and noticed the same Raven right there on the tree. the Raven started Cawing again, Molly was ready to take her Bow and Arrow again, only this time she resisted and let the Bird fly away Freely.

"Damn Bird." Molly said

* * *

Maggie and Sasha then walked towards an open field seeing the Sunrise. they stared at it in silence.

"Why are we here?" sasha said

"For this I guess." Maggie said

Noah, that kid he said he didn't know if he can make it. That's how I feel." Sasha said

"Your gonna make it." Maggie said

"All of us will, we will, Thats just the Hard Part." Maggie said

Maggie picked up the box.

"Kenny fixed it." Maggie said

she opened up the she looked inside and noticed a Piece of Paper she took out it out and read it, It said. "Sorry."

Maggie put the Paper away and started to wind it up only for it to not work.

"You've got to be Kidding me." Maggie said Laughing a little Sasha did to.

"Hey, high." A man said walking towards them

Sasha and Maggie both got up Quickly and aimed there weapons at him.

"My name is Aaron. I know, Stranger, danger, but I'm a friend. I-I'd like to talk to the person in charge Rick, right? -" Arron said

How do you know? -" Maggie said

Why?" sasha said

I have good news." Arron said

Suddenly the Ballerina box started to work and play music


	5. the Distance

**(Somewhere out in the Distance )**

**30 minutes Earlier**

**"**So there all hold up in a Barn?" Lily said to Aaron over a Walkie Talkie

"Yeah." Aaron said

_"_I don't know about this Aaron do you think this is a good Idea, they don't seem to be the type of people that will tolerate strangers very much they didn't even take the water you left them? that should already give you a sign. " Lily said

"Lily we've been following and listening in on them for a while now and your still not convinced? " Aaron said

"I just want to make sure that you don't get your ass killed...Look..We've already been out here longer then we have to...my dad must be worried sick right now not seeing me for a couple weeks." Lily said

"I know you want to get home Lily to see your father again...but this is important, if we want our community to grow were going to need people to help it grow and they seem like good people." Aaron said

I trust your judgement Aaron...but are you sure you want to go alone? these Walkie Talkies can't get a signal that far away from were your position is and yours, last time I checked is almost out of power?" Lily said

"Yeah I'm sure, if we come up together it might throw some bad vibes. just keep Eric sa-?" Aarons Talkie turned off

"Aaron...hello? Shit." Lily said

Whats wrong?" Eric said

His walkie ran out of Juice," Lily said

"Is he going to be Okay?" Eric said worried.

"Don't worry I have Faith in him, I'm sure he'll be fine." Lily said

* * *

**Present time**

Everyone was in the Barn checking and gathering there supplies, they see the barn doors open and saw Maggie, Sasha and Molly come back with Aaron everyone quickly got up to notice the stranger.

"Guys this is Aaron." Maggie said

We met him outside He's by himself." Sasha said

We took his weapons and we took his gear." Molly said

Daryl came in and Frisked him making sure he didn't have anything with him.

Suddenly the baby started crying.

"High it's nice to meet you." Aaron said walking slowly towardsthem

Rick put his hand on his Revolver andwhile everyone else cocked theres

"you said he had a Weapon?" rick said

Maggie walked up to rick to give him Aarons Pistol.

"Is there something you need?" Rick said

He has a camp, nearby,He wants us to audition for membership." sasha said

"I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights. Um, and it's not a camp.  
It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know. If I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack? Front pocket, there's an envelope." Aaron said

Sasha walked to rick and gave him the bag. Rick looked in it and pulled out the envelope to check the picture.

There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our 's why I brought those.I apologize in advance for the picture quality.- We just found an old camera store last -" Aaron was interrupted

"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl said

You're absolutely 100% right. That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be you join us, you will panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing.  
Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger." Aaron said

Rick then started to walk toward Aaron

"The next picture, you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first construc-"

Before Aaron can continue Rick punches Aaron in the Face knocking him out.

"Rick what the hell?" Carley said

So we're clear, that look wasn't a "let's attack that man" was a "he seems like an okay guy to me" look." Michonne said

"We got to secure him. Lee dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are." rick said

"Me, Molly and Sasha didn't see anything." Maggie said

"If he wanted to hurt us he could've." Molly said

"Anybody see anything?" Rick said

"Besides a shit load of trees no." Omid said

"There's a lot of places to hide." Glenn said

"All right everyone keep looking. Rick said walking towards Lee to inspect the Pack.

"What did you find?" rick said

"Some Apple Sauce, Binoculars. couple bottles of water, A Walkie Talkie (Tries to Turn it on) It's dead, and a Flare Gun." Lee said Handing it to Rick.

Aaron regained consciousness.

"That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick." Aaron said

"Sit him up." Rick said

"Maggie and Molly lifted him up

You're being cautious. I completely understand." Aaron said

"How many of your people are out there you have a flare gun and Walkie Talkie. You have these to signal your people. How many of them are there?" Rick said

Does it matter?" Aaron said

"Yes it Does." Rick said

I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say eight, 32, zero No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me." Aaron said

"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Rick said

How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" Aaron said

"How long you people been following us." Daryl said

Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world." Aaron said

How many others are out there?" Rick said

"Two." Aaron said

Rick wasn't convinced.

I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch." Aaron said

"I'm not sure how 25 of us are going to fit in the car you and your two friends drove down here in." Rick said

"The Three of us Drove Seperately. If we found a group, big or small, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. an R.V and a military truck. There's enough room for all of us." Aaron said

"where you guys parked?" Lee said

East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it."

Yeah, you've really thought this through." Rick said still not convinced

Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me." Aaron said

"I'll check out the cars." Michonne said

"There aren;t any cars." Rick said

"There's only one way to find out." Michonne said

"We don't need to find out." Rick said

"You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not." Michonne said

"It can't hurt to look Rick." Lee said trying to convince him

Your way is dangerous, mine isn't." Rick said

" Passing some place to Live, where Judith can live, that's pretty Dangerousl?" Michonne said

"We need to find out what this is. we can handle ourselveSo that's what we're gonna do." Michonne said

Then I will, too. I'll go" Glenn said

" And I'll back him up." Lee said

Rick was thinking it through.

"Abraham." Rick said

"Yeah. I'll walk with them." Abraham said

Rosita, Omid, Christa " Rick said ordering them to go with them

"Okay." Rosita said

"You can count on us." Christa said

"If theirs trouble. you got enough firepower?" Rick said

"we got what we got." Glenn said

"Don't worry we'll manage." Lee said grabbing his M16

"The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in Which might be just what they want If we're all in here, we're a target." Rick said

I've got the area covered." Daryl said

Molly took Aarons Binoculars.

"I'll be on the Roof of the Barn, scope out the Distance." Molly said heading outside

All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eye shot," Rick said

Everyone left the barn to scope the area except Rick, Aaron and Judith.

"When the world was still the world, I worked for an NGO.

Our mission was to deliver medicine and food to the Niger River Delta. Bad people pointed guns in my face every other week. You're not bad people. You're not going to kill we are definitely not going to kill you." Aaron said

Just because we're good people doesn't mean we won't kill you. If the 8 of them aren't back in an hour I'll put a knife in the base of your skull." Rick said

* * *

(on the Road)

Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, Maggie Christa, Omid, Michonne,

Eyes open, everybody. Weapons up. you see someone coming at us, you fire." Glenn said

"We just shoot them. Just like that?" Christa said

"That is a good Question" Omid said

What if they're someone like us? What if Aaron is telling the truth? What if they're someone who has nothing to do with this?" Michonne said

We're seven people walking with guns. No one's coming up to say hello." Glenn said

"Back at the Barn there were 25 people and that guy came up to say high...I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but Michonne has a point." Omid said

If it's someone like us, we should be afraid of them. He said he was watching us, right? It means he saw us yesterday. And after everything we've done, why would he want us to join his group? " Glenn said

" maybe because that man doesn't view everyone as monsters...tries to see the good in people no matter how shitty the world is...that's a rare trait to have especially now. " Christa said

" People like us saved a priest. Saved a girl who rolled up to the prison with the Governor. Saved a crazy lady with a sword, He saw that." Michonne said

"I don't know what he saw." Glenn said

Eric and Lily were out in the Distant hiding behind a Tractor.

* * *

Sometime later Glenns Group finally made it to the cars.

"Looks like he was telling the Truth." Michonne said

They were walking towards the Vehicles and heard something moving in the Bushes

"Not one step closer, asshole!" Glenn yelled aiming his gun

Everyone was ready to shoot who was coming through the bushes but it was only a couple walkers

"I got em" Abraham said

"We got em." Rosita said

Abraham and Rosita took care of the two walkers .

"Thanks" Abraham said to Rosita said

"Everyone were looking in the vehicles. Christa Omid were checking out the Military Truck with the back cover

"Ah shit." Omid said

What is it Omid?" Glenn said

"It's this Truck, it's a stick shift, I can't drive this thing." Omid said

"You don't know how to Drive Stick shift?" Maggie said

"Who the hell Drives Stick shift Vehicles anymore anyway?" Omid said

"did you find anything?" Glenn said

"No, I'm going to go check the back." Omid said

Omid and Christa walked towards the back of the truck and found it closed. Omid and Christa carefully opened the back and looked inside. Nothing

Abraham and Rosita were checking out the R.V.

Abraham was looking through some cabinets and found a can of Spaghettio's.

"Gracious Ignatius. Oh, it has been a while." Abraham said

" I think I remember seeing Rex eat three of them once." Rosita said

Four.. Son of a bitch knew if he didn't toss 'em back, I'd have come for 'em...Back at the fire truck, after Eugene did you think I was gonna hurt you?" Abraham said

"No it's not you." Rosita said

* * *

Back at the Barn

Lee was talking to Carley.

"It's been almost a half hour, that son of a bitch better be telling the truth or he's done" Lee said

"Lee give this guy a chance, he hasn't done anything wrong." Carley said

"Yet." Lee said

"So after the last half hour is up were just going to upright kill him, Lee I respect Rick and his judgement but don't you think he's being a little to Paranoid?" Carley said

"He's got Judith and Carl to look after, and after all the shit we've been through and Terminus, I can't really blame him." Lee said

"Don't you want Clementine to be somewhere where she can be safe? somewhere where she can live out her life?" Carley said

"Of course I do, and even if he's telling the Truth that doesn't mean I'm not going to take precautions...Carl, Judith, Clementine they deserve better...and so do you." Lee said

"HEY EVERYONE THERES A FEW VEHICHLES COMING IN THIS DIRECTION!" Molly Yelled on top of the Barn

Alright everyone get ready." Daryl said

As the vehicles came closer, soemone yelled.

"Hey guys Don;t Worry it's us." Christa yelled

Glenn, Christa, Omid, Abraham, Maggie, Rosita and Michonne drove back to the Barn with the Vehicles and supplies they found in the R.V.

"you guys are okay, No trouble?" Lee said

"Besides a few walkers no." Glenn said

"Aaron was right, and there's a lot of food in the R.V." Tyresse said

"Lets go tell Rick the news." Lee said

Everyone brought in the supplies and everyone inspected it.

This, this is ours now." Rick said

"Theres more then enough." Aaron said

It's ours whether or not we go to your camp." Rick said

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go? " Carl said

"Yeah, He wasn't Lying." Clementine said

"If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us but he isn't, and he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of say something if they feel differently. Michonne said

"I don't know, barn smells like horse shit." Daryl said

"And right now were living in it." Kenny said

Rick was thinking.

"Yeah... Were going..So where are we going? Where's your camp?" Rick said

Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it.  
I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet." Aaron said

"your not Driving, So if you want to get home you'll have to tell us how" Michonne said taking the map.

"Go north on Route 16." Aaron said

"And then?" Michonne said

"I'll tell you when you get there" Aaron said

"We'll take 23 North. You'll give us Directions give us " Rick said

That's...I don't know how else to say it That's a bad idea. We've cleared 16. It'll be faster." Aaron said

"We'll take 23 We leave at sundown." Rick said

"Were doing at this at night?" sasha said

"Thats a Bad Idea Rick we won;t know whats up ahead, walkers or people." Lee said

"Look, I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there." Rick said

"No one is going to hurt you,You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger." Aaron said

Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now." Rick said

Aaron said

"It's going to be a long night, Eat." Rick said to Everyone walking out

Michonne went outside with him to talk to him.

"I'm thinking...I'm thinking you, me, Lee and Glenn drive with him, Carl, Clementine, and Judith are safer in there(Pointing at the R.V), You Okay?" Rick said

"when you said that we were going, was that for real? Or are you just trying to get this guy to tell you where his camp is?" Michonne said

"Were going." Rick said

"whatever it takes to get there?" Michone said

"Just as long as we get you first came up on the walls outside Woodbury What did you hear?" Rick said

"Nothing." Michonne said

And Terminus?" Rick said

"Nothing?" Michonne said

Sometime tonight, we'll be outside his camp's without seeing inside, I'm gonna have to decide whether to bring my family in. He asked me before what it would take for me to believe it was real. Truth is I'm not sure if anything could convince me to go in there. But I'm gonna see. I'm gonna see." Rick said

* * *

(Later that night)

Everyone was on the Road on Route 23, Ricks group was in front, The Military Truck in the Back, and The R.V was in the Middle. Abraham was Driving the Military truck with Rosita and Eugene, While Kenny was driving the R.V..

Back with Rick he checked the glove compartment of the car and noticed license plates he looked back at aaron.

"I'm trying to collect all 50 states, put them all in a wall in my house." Aaron said

"You have your own house." Michonne said

"See for yourself."Aaron said

Michonne went into the bag and looked through the photos,

"Lee take a look at this." Michonne said handing him the photos of the house, Lee started to go through the Photos one by one, with a sign of hope.

"how come there no people in any of these pictures?" Lee said

" I took a picture of the whole group, but I didn't get the exposure right." Aaron said

"did any of you ask him the Questions?" Michonne said

"No." Rick said

"How many walkers have you killed?" Michonn said

"What?" Aaron said

"How many?" Michonne said

"I don't know alot." Aaron said

"How many people?" Michonne said

"...Two." Aaron said

"Why?" Lee said

"Because they tried to kill me." Aaron said

rick then looked in the corner of the door and found a listening Device.

"You were listening to us?"Glenn said

"I already said I was watching you. Yes, I was listening." Aaron said

" It means his people could have one, too. They could've heard our plan. This isn't safe." Rick said

"IN THE ROAD!" Lee yelled

Glenn hits a walker.

" OH SHIT!" Glenn said trying to to keep driving

Glenn starts to keep in control as he was running down walkers. after about a minute he stops.

Glenn and Lee got out of the Car. glenn gets on top of the car

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" Lee yelled

" I don't know, There gone!" Glenn yelled

"They must've took another turn." Lee said

"All right, we'll circle back and find them" Rick yelled

"we can take a left a couple of miles up 23 Jefferson avenue." Rick said

Glenn tries to start the car but it wouldn't start.

"Come on start." Glenn said frustrated

The Walkers were closing in.

"The Engines probably clogged...I'll handle it. Michonne keep those walkers off of me." Lee said getting out of the car.

"Got it." Michonne said getting out.

Lee ran into the front of the car and started to pull out the limbs and guts that was clogging the Engine. Michonne was taking out any walkers that was getting close. Glenn was still trying to start the Car.

suddenly a flare was shot in the Distant.

"what the Hell?" Lee said

"Who did that?" Rick said

I need to leave. This is over. Let me out. I need to get outta here. It's over." Aaron said

"who did that?" Rick said

"LET ME OUT!" Aaron yelled.

"did you guys see that?" Michonne said walking towars the door.

Aaron then suddenly kicked the Door Knocking Michonne to the Ground. aaron Ran out into the Woods.

"Michonne, Lee Leave him we need to find our People." Rick said

What if they saw that Flare Rick?" Lee said

They'll think we shot it. This is how we find them." Michonne said

Rick takes out his Machete and starts running into the woods, Glenn Lee and Michonne followed. Rick, Lee and Glenn were shooting the walkers that were getting in there way. with all the commotion going on Lee and Glenn were split up in Different directions.

"Wheres Glenn and Lee!?" rick yelled

Lee was running through the woods. shooting any walkers that was in his way. a walker grabbed him by the arm but Lee pulled away, causing The Walkers arm to be torn off. He then bashed the Walkers head against a Tree.

"Glenn!? Rick! Michonne Where are you!?" Lee yelled

Lee kept running.

"Lee?" Glenn said

Lee turned around and saw Glenn just rescuing Aaron from a walker

"Wheres Rick and Michonne?" Lee said

"I don't know we got split up." Glenn said

They then heard some gunfire. he then looked at Aaron

"Run if you want. we got other things to worry about, come on Lee." glenn said walking away

"We can make it together. But we can only make it together You said that. I was listening. But we can only make it together." Aaron said

* * *

"GLENN, LEE!...they got to be somewhere around here." Risk said to Michonne said

Rick took out the Flare gun and shot a walker right in the head. As the Walkers were closing in, Gunfire out of nowhere started taking down the Walkers.

rick and Michonne saw that it was Glenn, Lee and Aaron.

"if you really want to tie me up thats fine but hurry up." Aaron said putting his gun down

"No time, we go that way." Rick said pointing

* * *

10 minutes Earlier. by the Water

After Eric shot the Flare Lily was shooting walkers that was closing in on both her and Eric

"Eric what were you thinking hiding under there?" Lily said shooting

"I panicked." Eric said

"Shit." Lily said trying to Drag Eric away.

"This is it, were dead." Eric said

"Don't say that, were going to be fine." Lily said dragging him.

suddenly out of nowhere they heard a couple cars coming running down the walkers. the cars then stopped right by them. Lily held up her pistol

"Don't come any closer...wait a minute thats are cars." Lily said

* * *

Ricks Group was walking down the Road.

"Where are they? rick said

"I don't; know." Aaron said

"If this is a trap to get us back where you want us, your people are going to die tonight The flare was towards the water tower." Rick said

Rick and everyone were continuing there walk, they then saw the vehicles in a garage building rick then let out a few whistles to signal everyone. they see the door open and see Carl, Clementine, Maggie, Carley Etc coming towards them, Clementine ran to Lee and gave him hug. and Carl ran towards Rick.

"Oh my God i'm so glad your safe." Lee said

"Is you sister Okay?" rick said to Carl."Yeah everyones Fine.

"Eric, Lily?" eric said

"WERE IN HERE!" Lily said

Arron ran inside and saw Lily standing there.

"where's Eric?" aaron said

"I'm right here I'm fine." Eric said

"I'm okay. It's like a volleyball injury. It's a broken ankle. At least that's what Maggie said. I like her. It's not a big deal." Eric said

Oh, my God." aaron said

"I'll just go to the infirmary when we get back" Eric said

Arron walked towards him and kissed him, Lily politely looked away.

"When I saw that flare go up I thought." arron said worried

You were worried, were you?

"Yeah." Aaron said

"This is your fault, you know?" eric said

Is that so?" Aaron said laughing a little

Because I love you. And because when I'm worried, I do stupid things. And when I do stupid things, I wind up having to be resuced underneath a rust bucket surrounded by roamers who roll a rear passenger tire onto my left ankle," eric said

Aaron looked up to the Lily

"thank you Lily for keeping him safe." Aaron said

"thank them to, they helped me get Eric here safely." Lily said.

Lily and Aaron look and saw Rick

"Hi I'm Eric." Eric said to Rick

"hi" rick said

"Excuse me." Aaron said to Eric

"I'll keep an eye on Eric." Lily said

"thanks." arron said heading outside.

"You helped save Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our we get to , I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving we can hit the road tomorrow morning." Aaron said

That sounds fine. But if we're staying here for the night, you and that woman is sleeping over there." Rick said

"you really think we got to do that" Aaron said

It's the safe way, we don't know you." Rick said

"The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me" Aaron said

"whoah now hold on a minute...Rick, he told us where the camp is, he really was only travelling with two other people. They're all unarmed. One of them's got a broken ankle. I want us to be safe, too.I can't give up everything else. I know what I said, but it does matter." Glenn said

"All right." Rick said

* * *

(Morning)

Everyone was hitting the road, Driving towards the Alexandria Safe zone. Eugene was playing some cards with Tara and Carley in the R.V while Lee was sitting down trying to rest. Abraham was behind the wheel of the R.V While Kenny was Driving the Truck. Rosita was in the Front seat. looking out Abraham was looking at the Dash Board and noticed a Photo of a Family, A women and her Two Parents He looked at it closely and started to Recognize the old man.

"Abraham Look." rosia said pointing

Abraham looks and notices the the Pentagon and the Capital building out in the Distant. Smiling.

"How much longer we got?" Abrahma said

"About half way why?" rosita said

abraham looks at the Gauges

"We can make it... we can make it." Abraham said

* * *

Glenn and Kenny were checking the R.V

"We can't Win, Might as well paint it red and put a letter on it." Abraham said

"Trust us, R.V's are our Specialty, we'll get this thing up in running in no time." Kenny said

"it just needs a Battery." Glenn said

"where we going to find another Battery." Abraham said

"right over here." Kenny said walking

they walked towards the side of the R.V Kenny lifts up the Hatch, and there was spare Battery that was for the Lights for the R.V.

"how do you know it was there?" Abraham said

"...Experience." Kenny said

Abraham goes inside the R.V.

Everybody Else as sitting down contemplating on what to do once they get to the Alexandria.

were almost there...maybe finally we can put all this shit behind us." Carley said

"Let's hope so, I don't want to stay in another barn." Christa said

Omid was still trying to teach Tara, those Yoyo Tricks.

"Like this?" Tara said throwing out the Yoyo.

"Close, you need to throw in your Wrist more." Omid said

"Okay." Tara said throwing out the Yoyo and end up hitting Omid and that top of the head.

"Ow." Omid said

"Sorry." Tara said

Christa just looked at Omid with a smile,

Rick and Michonne, and Lee were talking

"The fight's over. You've got to let it go We've got to let it go. I know it's hard. After it's kept us Warm and fed and Alive. But the fight It turns on 've got to let it go." Michonne said

That's what Bob was trying to tell me back at the church. What to risk. When it's safe. When to let someone in.  
(sighs) The rules keep changing." rick said

They did for me." Michonne said

"They did for all of us...now it's time for 'us' to change...or at least try." Lee said

the R.V started to Rev up. everyone started cheering.

"Before we get going, I got to take a moment." rick said walking away.

Rick starts to walk towards an old house he goes to the side of it and puts a gun inside a blender that was in a pile of Garbage.

* * *

everyone finally made it to the Gates of the Alexandria safe,

"Hooly shit." Kenny said

" your not kidding." Lee said

Suddenly there were sounds of children playing on the other side of the wall. everyone got out of there vehicles and started to walk towards the Gates.

"Clementine, stay behind me." Lee said

"It's okay Lee, I'm not afraid." Clementine said

"Lee." Carley said looking at him

Lee looked back at her

Lee then looked down at Clementine, Clementine started to walk forward in front of them.

everyone was just Staring at the gate slowly walking towards it, Wondering whats in store for them.


	6. Remember Pt 1

Everyone was entering the gate.

"Listen, Aaron I need to check up on my dad, I'll catch up with you Later, Okay." Lily said walking away

"Okay Lily...thanks again." Aaron said holding Eric up

As the gates closed behind them a man by the name of Nicholas went to ask for there guns.

Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. if you stay, you hand them over." Nicholas said

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick said

"It's okay Nicholas." Arron said

"If we wanted to use them we would've used them by now" Rick said

"We'll have them talk to Deanna." Arron said

"Who's Deanna?" Abraham said

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place. Rick, why don't you start." Arron said

They then saw a walker walking towards them

"Sasha." Rick said

Sasha turned around and shot the walker straight in the head before the gates closed completely.

(Intro)

* * *

_(Lee's Interview)_

_Lee __was sitting down on the chair being interviewed by Deanna in front of the camera_

_"So you were a Proffesor?" Deanna said_

_"Yes, I taught Major History at the University of Georgia for six years." Lee said_

_" Interesting...We don't have that many qualified teachers here. but I do find it important educating the kids here in this community." Deanna said_

_" You have a school here?" Lee said_

_"We have one in progress, it's In a garage. I think you would do great in that Department." Deanna said_

_"It just sounds to good to be true...But why me? You hardly even know me." Lee said_

_" I believe in giving people a chance Lee no matter what they did in the past, and for what I'm seeing, and what Arron told me you look like a good man...helping and protecting the people you care about out there. those are the type of people we need here." Deanna said_

_" I just want whats best for my little girl." Lee said_

_"and your daughter will be safe here...I give you my word." Deanna said_

_"...We'll see." Lee said_

* * *

_(The Weapons department)_

" This is the Inventory Department, this is where everyone stores there weapons and there still your guns you can check them out when ever you want to go beyond the wall, but in here we store them for safety," Deanna said

everyone was putting there guns on the tray, Lee, Kenny, Rick,, Glenn, Carol, Carl and Clementine were a bit hesitating.

"Go on Clementine, its fine" Lee said

Clementine slowly took the gun out of the back of her pants, and put it on the Bin, She adjusted her hat a Little bit and walked back to Lee

"i should've brought a bigger Bin ." Olivia said taking the guns in.

Arron then showed Rick, Carl, Clementine Carley and Lee the two houses they would be staying in.

" your group is pretty big so both of these houses are yours. Deanna asked everyone to give you your space so that there not coming at you at once. so take your time and explore...and if you need anything I'm four houses down." Arron said

"thank you" Carl said

Arron then walked away.

"We'll check this house Rick." Lee said pointing to the one at the right.

"Okay me and Carl got this one." rick said walking into the house.

Lee, Carley, and Clementine both walked into the other house very slowly. as they looked they saw everything in tip top shape, there was a Kitchen Area, Living Room, Fireplace, a T.V hanging from the wall, and a downstairs Bathroom.

They all went upstairs and looked at the Main Bathroom, Carley went to turn on the Sink.

"Hot Water." Carley said with a smile on her face

"So what do you think?" Lee said

"It's perfect Lee." Carley said

Clementine took it upon herself and slowly walked towards a room to investigate, She opened the door only to find the room empty and with a bunch of Stuff lying around, CD'S, drawings, Crayons, and some Comic Books.

"What did you find Clementine?" Lee said standing in the doorway.

"Nothing much just some old comics and CD's,(Picks up Comic Books) Carl will be reading these all night once he finds out that these are up here." Clementine said smiling.

Lee smiled back and laughed a little

"I'm sure he will." Lee said

**(20 minutes Later)**

Carley was helping Clementine tie back up her hair strings after taking a shower and getting Dressed in new clothes light blue shirt with black jeans.

"you know it's been a long time since I had my hair down like this." Clementine said looking in the mirror

"do you want to keep it that way?" Carley said

"No...It just wouldn't feel right if I did you know...I've had my hair like that for so long and anything could happen so.." Clementine Said quickly

"It's alright Clementine." Carley said wrapping the Hair clips in her hair.

Lee was with Rick Daryl, and Carol in order to talk about.

"The Houses are really close to each other." carol said

"We should be safe if we don't seperate very far." Lee said

"your right...we'll be staying in the same tonight." Rick said

(_Mollys Interview)_

_"You know I use to be in a community like this one before." Molly said_

_"You did?" Deanna said_

_"Yeah it was just me and my sister." Molly said_

_"Could you tell me more about this community?" Deanna said_

_"theres nothing to tell other then it being a walker infested hellhole." Molly said_

_"Oh...how was it before all that?" Deanna said_

_when everything started to turn to shit back in Savannah a group of people barricaded a large area in our neighborhood, it was perfect we had everything we needed to Survive weapons, Food, Medicine...and then the rules started kicking in people who couldn't earn there keep had to be kicked out and if they refused to leave they would kill them, they started kicking out the sick, the old even Children, people who couldn't or defend for themselves just so they can save there own asses...my sister was Diabetic, I kept it a secret for as long as I could but in the end I couldn't protect her," Molly said_

_"I'm sorry." Deanna said_

_"Don't be..those Bastards got what they deserved." Molly said coldly_

* * *

_(Later that Night)_

everyone was getting ready for bed all of them sharing the same house. Michonne was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"How long have I been in there?" Michonne said walking out

"20 minutes." Rick said

"I can't stop brushing." Michonne said

"Well maybe now I can finally start brushing" Christa said walking into the bathroom.

"it's all yours." Michonne said smiling. She then looked at Rick.

"I've never seen your face like that before." Michonne said

"that's what I felt before and After." rick said

"look i get why were playing it safeWe should. I just-I have a good feeling about this place." Michonne said

"well i hope your right." rick said

"Me to." Michonne said

there was then a knock at the door. Rick opened it and saw Deanna. she then Saw Rick cleaned and Shaved

Wow. I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." Deanna said

"things are Fine." rick said

deanna then looked at the large group holed up together Oh, my. Staying together. Smart." deanna said

"No one said we couldn't." rick said

You said you're a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become 't you think?" Deanna said

Everybody said you gave them jobs." rick said

"Yes i did." Deanna said

Well, you didn't give me one." Rick said

"I have I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. , I'm also closing in on something for Sasha, And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon though, but I will, I also I have something planned for Molly, but I don't seem to see her anywhere. here." Deanna said

"She's up on the roof, She likes to have her space." rick said

I see, Anyway I won't take to much of your time, have a good night." Deanna said walking out.

(On top of the roof)

Molly was laying down on her back staring at the clear sky and at the stars she then Saw Deanna walking down the street and back to her home, she was pounding here clenched fist on top of the roof in anxiety and Boredom. she then saw the lights turn off in the house. She decided to call it a night as well and she went to sleep.

* * *

_(Clementines Interview)_

_"Nice hat." deanna said_

_"Thank you..it was a gift from my Dad, he gave it to me before he died." clementine said_

_"Oh..So Lee isn't your real Father?" Deanna said_

_"...No,my parents were on vacation when all of this happened, Lee found m__e and we went to try and find them but...they were already dead...Since then he's been taking care of me...t__eaching me how to Survive. We found Rick and everyone and we've been together ever since..He's the reason I keep my hair like this...so that I can be safe. i don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for him." Clementine said_

**_Hello and yes I'm back I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring but as of right now I'm trying to piece together on how I can follow this up better now that there Alexandria, i'm going to have to think more on what to do next now, hopefully it won;t take me very long. _**


	7. Remember pt 2

**Yes I know it has been a while, yes I know that season 6 is a few months away and yes I have seen the new trailer for Season 6 and it has me all pumped up, I already have season 5 already mapped out in my head only problem I don't,t have anyway to reach some of the episodes I need , and what I have planned, geez I never realized that something that started off as just a hobby and just for a fun crossover idea turned out so popular and so demanding for chapters, it brings tears to my eyes that I have so many people viewing, liking and enjoying my story. Season 6 is going to be the shit, and if any of you read the comics like I do, the show is moving to one of my favorite volumes in the story, NO WAY OUT, I cannot wait for this October.**

**(The Next Day)**

**Everyone decided to explore the Alexandria Community,**

**"**They said we can explore, lets explore." Rick said

Nah, I'll stay." Daryl said

All right...And how about you Molly?" Rick said looking up

"Maybe Later...I'll keep Daryl here company in case he gets lonely." Molly said having her legs hanging off the porch roof..

You know, Lori and me, we used to drive through neighborhoods like this. Thinking, "One day"." Rick said

"Well here we are.. I guess." Molly said

Well be back soon." Rick said to them both walking off

"How come you don't want to go?" Molly said to Daryl

"I could ask you the same thing." Daryl said still sitting on the Porch.

"I just figured whats the point, I can pretty much see the entire community from on top of here, you can come up here and see for yourself." Molly said

"I think I might be able to do what you do if I was years younger." Daryl said

" I'm in my 20's Come on Daryl you can't be that damn old." Molly said

"And I'm not going to tell you how damn old I am either." Daryl said

"Geez you even act like an old man now." Molly said

"shut up." Daryl said

"yeah whatever...Mr. Dixon." Molly said laying on her back

* * *

**(Clementine and Carl)**

Clementine was walking with Carl with Judith in her baby carriage.

"How long do you think it will take for her to start walking?" Clementine said

"I don't know...but until then she's staying in this carriage." Carl said

'Your a good brother.' Clementine said

'And your a good sister to her.' Carl said smiling at her.

' I try.' Clementine said

Judith was starting to act up again. Carl stopped

"Looks like someones hungry.' Clementine said reaching underneath the carriage grabbing her bottle.

'Shhhh, there it's okay.' Clementine said putting the bottle in Judiths mouth

Your good with that baby' An old lady said

Clementine and Carl looked and saw an elderly women on a porch.

'Thank you...uh...miss.' Clementine said

'Is it okay if I could see her?' The old lady sai**y**

Clementine then looked at Carl to seem if he was okay with it.

'Sure.' Carl said

They both walked up to the Porch with Judith in Carls arms.

'How old is she.' The old lady said

' 8 months.' Carl said

'She's beautiful, it's been a while since I have seen a baby, whats her name?' The old lady said

'Judith, I'm Carl and this is Clementine.' Carl said

'My names Joyce.' The old lady said

'Well it's nice to meet you.' Clementine said

Well it's nice to meet you bo..(cough)..sorry.' Joyce said covering her mouth.

'Are you sick?' Carl said taking a step back holding Judith

'No..it's just my cancer acting up again.' Joyce said

'You have a cancer?' Clementine said concerned

'kind of...I'm in remission.' Joyce said

Suddenly the door opens in the house. And out comes an elderly man semi bald with gray hair, beard and mustache.

'Is everything all right Joyce.' The man said

I'm fine Vernon it was just a cough.' Joyce said

' sorry, you know how Brie and everyone else is, they just worry about you, and so do I.' Vernon said

'You've done enough for us already Vernon, all of you don't have to check up on me every five minutes.' Joyce said leaning on her chair

Vernon then looked at, Clementine, Carl, and Judith

' oh hello there who are these three?' Vernon said

'This is Clementine, Carl and the little one is Judith.' Joyce said

'Oh you must be the newcomers,...the names Vernon i'm the head Doctor of this Community, if you or anyone in your group is sick feel free to tell me or Pete.' Vernon said

'Uh, thanks.' Carl said nervously

Clementine looked out and noticed Rick out in the distance talking to a woman.

* * *

**(Abraham and Rosita)**

Abraham was holding the Picture he found in the R.V with Lily and her family, with some help from some of the locals he found the house were Lily and her Father were living in.

'Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean what if he doesn't remember you, you said you haven't seen each other in years." Rosita said

...I'm sure.' Abraham said

Abraham and Rosita walked up to the porch and as they got close to the door they started to hear a slight arguement

'Are you serious!? I haven't seen in you in a couple weeks and your going back out there?!" A man said

'Dad It's only construction work, I won't be to far away and stop stressing out, your heart can't take much more of it.' Lily said

'...You don't have to worry about me, my concern is that you stay safe and I trust Arron and his...boyfriend, but construction work?' The man said

'I'll be fine Dad.' Lily said

They then heard a knock on the door.

' I got it.' Lily said getting up from the table.

Lily walked up the door and opened it and saw Abraham and Rosita.

Oh...it's you two.' Lily said leaning to the side of the door.

'Hello Lily. I just wanted to give you this back.' Abraham said handing her the photo.

' where did you get this I was looking all over for it.' Lily said quickly taking it from his hands

'It was in the R.V that you were driving...I thought you might want it back.' Abraham said

Lily! Who is it!?" Lily's dad said

'Don't worry Dad, it's a couple of the newcomers me and Aaron picked up the other day.' Lily said

'What!?" Lily's dad said quickly got up and walked towards the door.

'Hello.' Abraham said

The hell do you want?' Lily's dad said

'He wanted to give me this back.' Lilly said handing her dad the picture.

'How did you get ahold of this picture.' Lily's dad said

' I left it in the R.V, I went to go and get it but it was missing,p.' Lily said

Lilys dad then looked at Abraham with a slight of anger.'

Look, I don't why you would have my family picture, but stay the hell away from us.' Lilys dad said walking back to put the picture back.

' Your still the same hardass as I remember...Larry.' Abraham said

Larry stopped for a minute and turned around.

'How do you know my name?' Larry said

'It's kind of hard to forget a person that was with you when a Camel explodes right in front of them.' Abraham said

Larry then looked at him with a confused look and then had a realization.

'...son of a dick, Abraham Ford is that you?' Larry said chuckling.

'It's been a while.' Abraham said

Larry went towards him and gave him a quick hug and patted him on the back.

Wait minute? You know him?' Lily said

Know him? We were in the same company.' Larry said

'When you were back in the army?' Lily said

'You were just a kid back then Lily.' Larry said

It's good to see you again...this is Rosita.' Abraham said

'It's good to meet you sir.' Rosita said giving Larry a handshake

'Do you want to come inside, have a drink or two.' Larry said to them.

Abraham smiled.

'I would like that.' Abraham said

* * *

**Lee and Carley**

Lee and Carley were walking around the community trying to get their bearings,. They started walking around the park area and saw a couple kids running around playing.

Lee was looking at the small lake and at his reflection, Carley walked to him.

' It's nice, We can finally start something here Lee...You, Me and Clementine.' Carley said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked down at the lake to.

They were silent for a minute

'...do you still think about them?' Lee said

'...Everyday.' Carley said

'This community reminds me of the neighborhood me and my family use to be at when I was a kid before we moved to Macon...some punk kids would pick on my little brother all the time and I would have to save him all the time I think he would've like this place.' Lee said chuckling

Your brother and your parents would be proud.' Carley said.


	8. Remember (finale)

(Clementine and Carl)

Clementine and Carl were both invited by Jessie Anderson with permission from Rick and Lee to come over and visit her children, Ron and Sam

We usualy come here after school so you two can come here at anytime.' Ron said

You go to school?' Carl said

'It's in a garage, little kids go in the morning and it's us in the afternoon are you two planning on going to?' Ron said

'Probably.' Carl said

'Do you guys get homework to do to?' Clementine said

Heh, Thankfully no...my mother told me that your dad will be our new teacher?" Ron said to Clementine.

Clementine was just silent for a second.

'Yeah, he use to be a proffesor.' Clementine said.

'Cool, my dad is a surgeon.' Ron said

They all went to the room were everybody was.

Guys, this is Carl and Clementine, Carl and Clementine this is Mikey and Enid.' Ron said

Hey' Mikey said

High.' Enid said nonchantley reading on the bed.

Enid is from the outside to, she came in a few months back.' Ron said

Carl then noticed the comic that she was reading.

Oh yeah is this yours?.' Carl said taking out a comic he got from clementine from the back of his pants.

Oh I didn't know you guys got that house.'Ron said

'We just go up there to listen to music, it's Enids.' Mikey said

Enid then grabbed the comic from Carls hand and out it on the bed and continued reading.

Do you two wanna play some videogame in the other room?... Or Mikeys house gots a pool table but his dad is really strict about people using it.' Ronald said

But he's at work so it's cool.' Mikey said

Clementine and Carl were both kind of uncomfortable.

'...I'm sorry.. I kind of came off to strong., we can just hangout and talk. Or you two don't,have to talk if you don't want to.'' Ron said

'Yeah it took Enid three weeks to say something.' Mikey said

Enid just looked at them and then went back to her comic

'Just pull it together you two.' Enid said

'...let's uh...let's play some videogames.' Carl said with a slight smile

'Awesome. Clementine do you want to join?' Ron said

Um no thanks I think I'll... get to know Enid a little better..' Clementine said quickly

Enid then looked at Clementine with a bit of a confused look.

'Oh, uh okay.' Ron said

'Good luck.' Mikey said with a slight of sarcasm.

Carl, Ron, and Mikey were playing videogames in the other room while Clementine tried to talk to Enid.

So ugh. You like comics to huh?' Clementine said

Enid didn't say anything.

'I mean there pretty cool...me and Carl...use to read them all the time-'

'Is he your boyfriend or something?' Enid said unamused trying to get Clementine to go away

'Wha- I mea-uh- no.' Clementine said stuttering.

Do you like him?' Enid said

'Well yeah, but...' Clementine said stuttering

'What's the matter are you scared or something? like I said pull it together sport.' Enid said continued reading not even making eye contact with her.

'Clementine just gave her a sort of look.

you know, this was a mistake...sorry I asked you anything.' Clementine said in a angry kind of tone. Walking off towards the window to take a look outside seeing the people walk around and a couple of kids running around freely.

Enid peeked and saw Clementine just standing there not doing anything at all, Clementine took off her hat to scratch her head and then put it back on. Enid then took a deep breath and put the comic down.

'Cool Hat.' Enid said calmly

'Huh?' Clementine said turning around

'I said your hat was cool.' Enid said

'...Thanks.' Clementine said

'Where did you get it?' Enid said

'...My dad gave it to me...before he died.' Clementine said calmly.

'Wait I thought The New teacher Ron mentioned was your-

'He's not my real dad.' Clementine said kind of raising her voice.

Enid was a bit uneasy.

I'm sorry...it's not something I want to talk about...thank you for the compliment though.' Clementine said calmly looking back out the window.

Enid and Clementine just stayed there in silence for a little bit, Enid just stared for a second and then went on back to reading her comic like normal. Thinking that she may have found someone she can relate to.

* * *

(Lee and Clementine)

After that walk he had with Carley he decided to stay at the house for a little bit while Carley went out.

He then heard the door open and saw Clementine walking in.

Hey sweet pea...how did you and Carl like Rons place?' Lee said

'It was okay. I met most of his friends. One of them is a girl.' Clementine said

'A girl?' Lee said

'Yeah, her namee Enid and she came from the outside to just like us.' Clementine said

'Did you hang out with her?' Lee said

Not really, she kind of stayed to herself but she did compliment about my hat though.' Clementine said

'Well there is no hat like yours how about the rest if the kids.'Lee said

'...the kids were nice..but it doesn't feel right, it's like there acting like nothing is happening out there. Outside the walls I mean...Carl thinks there weak, what if he's right? What if we turn like that while staying here?' Clementine said

Lee put a hand on Clementines shoulder and sqauted down to her Level

'Listen to me...were not going to ignore what's happening out there just because were in here...we will not become weak Clementine, I can promise you that...just take it one day at a time..just remember you have friends and family here, your not alone.' Lee said assurng her getting up.

* * *

(Later that Night)

Rick and Michonne were awake staring out the window.

'Deanna hasn't given me a job yet.' Michoone said

Do you want one?' Rick said

Yeah...do you?'' Michonne siad

'I'm not signing the papers, I'm not saying yes, this is how it is.' Rick said

Your afraid to do that?' Michoone said

Are you?' Rick said

No.' Michoonee said

So why are we the ones that have to wait...i'm going to take a walk.' Rick said walking away.

As rick was walking he noticed someone smoking on the Porch.

Your rick right?...my wife cut you hair.' The guy said

Yeah.' Rick said

'...welcome to Alexandria.' The guy said smoking.

Rick gave him a nod and continued to walk.

* * *

(The next day)

Carol was walking out the house with a new outfit on, as Daryl was messing with his crossbow.

I punched the clock and made the casseroles.' Carol said

What?' Daryl said

I made some dinner for the Elderly people, you get to know more of the neighbors by doing that.' Carol said

Heh.' Daryl said

Molly then walked out of the house two with her Bow and Arrows.

Where are you going?' Daryl said

Out. Gonna go and stretch my legs for a bit.' Molly said

By yourself?' Carol said

' I appreciate the concern Carol but I'll be fine and besides I'm getting tired of that awful smell that's coming off the porch.' Molly said walking towards the gate.

Carol then looked back at Daryl

'Have you taken a shower yet?' Carol said

'mhmm'Daryl mumbled

'Take a shower, and I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances even you...do it or i'm going to hose you down in your sleep" Carol said friendly walking off.

You look ridiculous.' Daryl said

* * *

'So your going out there with Nicholas again?.' Lily said

'Don't worry babe I'll be fine, me and Nicholas will be showing some of the newcomers the ropes, on how we do things when it domes to runs.' Aiden said getting the guns.

Lily then gave Aiden a kiss on the lips.

'I'm glad your back... I missed you.' Aiden said returning the kiss.

' I just talked with Aaron, that was my last time going out there with them...I'm moving to the construction crew.' Lily said

' just be careful this time, I still remember what you told me the last time you and a group went out there'. Lily said

'It won't happen again. I promise.' Aiden said quickly

They were both silent for a second

'Okay.' Lily said walking away as Aiden was preparing.

* * *

Bonnie, Eddie, Tara, Noah, and Glenn were meeting Aiden and Nicholas.

Noah, Glenn, Bonnie, Eddie and Tara, nice to meet you guys I'm Aiden this is Nicholas you saw him during gate duty.' Aiden said

Your deannas son?' Glenn said

Yeah. I heard you have some training on supply runs.'' Aiden said

' I saw your Pantry you guys seem to be well stocked.' Glenn said

I had some training before this ROTC almost near Liteanuant when this shit started.' Aiden said

My dad was in ROTC?' Noah said

did he make it?' Aiden said

.."No' Noah said

'...I'm sorry..come on I'll show you the ropes.' Aiden said

'Were already going on a run?' Bonnie said

'Just a dry run, show you the terrain around the wall see how you all do,' Aiden said

What about weapons?' Glenn said

Don't worry we pulled out some sweet ass biscuits for today.' Aiden said

Nicholas and aiden then handed them a sidearm.

Cool, nice and buttery to.' Eddie said checking the gun.

Pretty much everyone just gave him a look.

Get it, because he said sweet ass biscuits?' Eddie said

Please, not you to.' Tara said friendly

What? Is Omid the only that can crack a joke every once in a while?' Eddie said

Only if there good.' Bonnie said walking

You need to lay off the hash Man.' Noah said

'Whatever Noah."' Eddie said catching up with them.

* * *

(Clementine)

Clementine went upstairs in the other house

Hey Carl I was wondering if-Carl?' Clementine said checking the room but he was nowhere to be found.

Clementine went outside and started to walk around trying to find Carl, as she was walking around the Lake Area. She noticed Ron with his little brother Sam playing with a Frisbee.

'Hey Clementine.' Ron said

Oh high.' Clementine said

Like this Ron!' Sam said

Yeah now just pull your arm back!...Thats Sam my little brother...look i'm sorry about that whole Enid thing yesterday.' Ron said talking to Clementine.

'No no it's okay...It was fine, I'm just not use to speaking to people close to my age that much.' Clementine said

'Well don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll get the hang of it.' Ron said

'What are you two doing?' Clementine said

I'm teaching my little brother on how to throw a Frisbee...we found it in one of the old houses that were here.' Ron said

Sam threw the Frisbee and it started to sway to the side and into the opposite direction not even close to Ron and Clementine were at.

Oops.' Sam said running to get it.

'. Come on Sam you can do it, just remember to pull your arm back and let go of it at the right time don't keep holding it.' Ron said chuckling

Okay.' Sam said getting into position.

Sam then concentrated and then threw it, Ron then caught it.

Thats it! Sam good Job!' Ron said

Yeah!' Sam yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Do you want to give it a try?' Ron said handing the Frisbee.

I don't know it's been a while since I threw one of these.' Clementine said nervously

You'll do fine.' Ron said running to Sam.

. Now toss it to either me or Sam! Ron said in the distance.

Well okay.' Clementine said gripping the Frisbee.

Clementine then tossed the Frisbee but she threw it to high and it started to swerve a lot to the left and into the Lake.

Shit.' Clementine said embarrassed running to the small lake.

'Oh no the frisbee.' Sam said

I am so sorry.' Clementine said.

Don,t worry it's fine, were just going to have to wait for it to wash back on the other side, but I think it might take a while. It was a good effort though.' Ron said

Yeah you threw it really high, I don,t think I could've thrown it that high.' Sam said trying to make Clementine feel better.

'Look...I got to go, it was nice playing with you guys.' Clementine said walking away.

'We'll you be able to play with us again later.' Sam said

Clementine then looked back at the young boy.

'...maybe.' Clementine said walking away

Clementine then wiped away a tear that came from her eye.

(Flashback, Transfer Motel two years ago)

Lee and Kenny were out on a run at Macon,

Clementine was kicking a soccer ball on a empty oil drum.

Hey clementine what are you doing.' Duck said

'Oh high duck, I'm just kicking this soccer ball around.' Clementine said

' you like soccer?' Duck said

'Not really I'm just bored.' Clementine said

Can I kick it.' Duck said

'Sure.' Clementine said

Duck then kicked it so hard it went over there barricade. And into the woods

Oh man.' Duck said

Don't worry it was just an accident we'll just ask Mark or Carley to get it for us.' Clementine said

'That was stupid I shouldn,t have hit it so hard.' Duck said

'It was just an accident duck you'll get better at it.' Clementine said

* * *

Molly was walking around the forest with her weapon ready in case if she bumped into trouble as she was walkinmg she noticed a small little house or shed, when suddenly she heard some noises from the distance, she got her bow and arrow ready, and as the noise got closer, she noticed it was Carl.

Carl? What the hell are you doing out here?' Molly said

Carl turned around and noticed Molly.

Oh...Molly, I was just..looking for something.' Carl said

Does your dad know your out here?' Molly said

Carl was just silent.

You know your lucky that it was me, I could've been someone completely different.' Molly said

As she was talking to him she hear more noises coming from the shed area.

Alright stay behind me.' Molly said

I can take care of myself molly.' Carl said getting his knife out.

As they were walking closer to the shed they noticed rick looking at some trash and a container

Speak of the devil.' Molly said

They then saw him throw the container down in anger and then walker come up behind him, rick grabbed by the throat to keep it away. Until another walker grabbed his leg. From underneath the trash. Molly and Carl ran in in time to help him. Molly took care of the walker that was grabbing ricks leg as rick finished off then one he had.

Thanks.' Rick said

Molly nodded Rick then noticed Carl but didn't question it due to four more walkers heading in there direction.

Get ready.' Rick said

* * *

(Bonnie, Noah, ,Tara, Glenn, Eddie, Aiden, and Nicholas)

'We've been increasing our radius mile by mile. Making a semi circle around the town,.' Aiden said

We've made 53 miles so far.' Nicholas said

We break into groups after we leave our vehicles. When shit hits we fire a flare.' Aiden said

'Easy system.' Noah said

It is, you guys are hers because we lost four people last time.' Aiden said

Four people?' Bonnie said

How?' Glenn said

'We were on a run..they didn't, follow the system..' Aiden said

They were good people.' Nicholas said

'Yeah they were they were just...scared, look I know I can be a harass, and a douchebag, bit someone has to take charge and that someone is me, when your with me you do exactly as I say.' Aiden said

Yeah. Sorry about your people.' Tara said

'Don't,t worry we got ours.' Aiden said

As they were walking further into the woods

We managed to get one of the brothers that got them, and strung him over here.' Nicholas said

Strung?' Eddie said

Why?' Glenn said

We have little pregame ritual to get our head straight.' Nicholas said

' the mind is the most important weapon against these things because they don't have one.' Aiden said

As they came towards there destination they noticed, a chain with some flesh stuck on it, but no walker.

Son of a bitch...it couldn't have gotten far.' Aiden said

Nicholas then whislted loudly.

What are you Doing!? It's gone.' Glenn said

Your going to attract them!' Eddie said

That thing killed our friend, were not letting it go just stay back.' Aiden said

Nicholas still tried to get it's attention. Then it suddenly appeared behind Aiden he moved slightly away and then got behind to chain it back as Nicholas distracted it, everyone was ready in case something went wrong, the walker then turned around to grab Aiden he just pushed away and it was heading towards Tara. Tara tried to keep it at bay, and then Glenn stabbed it.

What the hell!?" Aiden yelled

Yeah what the hell?" Tara said

You almost got her killed!" Glenn yelled at Aiden

I told you guys To stay Back! And do what I say!" Aiden yelled

Then suddenly five more walkers appeared out of the forest.

Shit! Walkers!' Eddie yelled grabbing his pistol.

No use Knives we don't want to attract more!' Glenn yelled

One almost got Nicholas and simply reacted by kicking it away scared. Aiden killed it quickly with his knife. Bonnie pushed one away and then stabbed one, along with everyone else.

Everyone was all breathing heavily over then whole ordeal, as Glenn just gave Aiden and Nicholas an angry look.

Back at Alexandria

Everyone was back into Alexandria and as they got in they started to argue

'You five need new gigs,my our not ready to go on runs yet.' Aiden said

'I'm pretty sure you got that backwards.' Glenn said

Hey, this is how we do things.' Aiden said

You tied up a walker.' Glenn said

'And then you attracted more of them to us.' Bonnie said

It killed our friend!.you know I'm not having this conversation,you follow my orders while were out there.' Aiden said

Oh then were just as screwed as your last group.' Glenn said

.say that again.' Aiden said slightly shoving Glenn.

Come on.' Aiden said

Aiden stop.' Tara saidid

'Come on dude take a step back.' Noah said

There's no need for this.' Eddie said

'No one is impressed man...walk away.' Glenn said

The bantering got the attention of pretty Much everyone at the community, Daryl, Michonne, Lilly, Maggie. Rick, Molly and Carl were coming back from the outside.

What's going on here!?' Deanna said

this guy has problems on how we do things...why did you let these people in?' Aiden said

Because we actually known what were doing.' Glenn said

Aiden then took a swing at him Glenn ducked and punched Aiden in the face bringing him down.

That's enough!,' Deanna yelled

Nicholas ran in but Daryl tackled him to the ground only for Rick to stop him from going in further.

'I said that is enough! Deanna said

Aiden then got up, ready

You wanna go down on your ass again.' Michonne said

'Don't you threaten him.' Lily said walking in.

It's okay Lily.' Aiden said quickly

Rick then managed to pull Daryl off of Nicholas.

I want to everyone to listen up! Rick and his people are part of this community, and should be treated as such, as equals, understood!?' Deanna yelled

Understood.' Aiden said

Everyone turn in your weapons and you two come talk to me.' Deanna said to Nicholas and Aiden.

Everyone was walking away. Lily just gave Glenn a stare and then walked away.

'I said I got a job offer for you...I want you to be are constable, that's what you were, what you are... And you to you accept?' Deanna said

'...okay.' Rick said

Yeah I'm in.' Michonne said

Thank you.' Deanna said to Glenn

For what?' Glenn said

For knocking him on his ass.' Deanna said

Enid then showed up and Carl turned to her.

You don't like me do you?' Carl said

Enid just walked away.

* * *

Later that night. Carol, Rick, Molly and Daryl were outside

Rick came outside with his new uniform,

So your the new officer huh?' Molly said

Yeah.' Rick said

So do you feel safe now?' Carol said

I think we can start settling in more now.' Rick said

If we do we'll be letting our guard down, it'll make us weak.' Carol said

Carl said that to...it won,t happen we won't get weak that's not in us anymore we'll make it work...and if these people can't make it...then we'll just take this place.' rick said


	9. Remember rewriting

**Hello Everyone As of Right now, I have been thinking about alot of thing lately And I have decided To Rewrite The Chapters Rember Pt 1,2 and 3**

**The only thing that I will be changing is Removing the ex wife Scenario, After Much thought I think that putting her in it would be a to complicated scenario, and there would be to many work arounds in order for it to work. So I'll be doing a full rewrite on that chapter.**

**and yes I know Season 6 is coming the weekend, I just haven;t had the time and Patience to work on this story for a while but i am trying to get charisma back into writing this story.**


	10. Forget Pt 1

(The Next Day)

Rick, Daryl, Carol, Molly, and Lee were discussing outside the wall by the broken down shed were Rick hid his Gun. They then started to hear noises Daryl looked and noticed it was just a walker and not one of the Alexandrian.

"theirs a Walker coming by." Daryl said

"we won't be out here long." rick said

"You said you left a gun right here?" Lee said

"Yeah. and when I went by to check, it was gone." Rick said

"Do you think one of them might've took it?" Molly said

" that's the only answer I can think of." Rick said

"That armory is full of guns." Molly said

"So what do you think?" Rick said

"We can go in when it's empty." Carol said

"But it's locked up at night." Rick said

"Theirs a window with a Latch I can leave it open." Carol said

"And what if one of them notice its unlocked and shuts it?" Lee said

"We wait a couple days and leave it open again." carol said

"Molly then looked.

"It's getting closer." Molly said

"We need to do it sooner then later, right now there not watching us, not worrying about Meetings like this. we may need the guns or we may not." Rick said

"We will, whatever way it goes." Carol said

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of "Security" in case if things go wrong. I'm still not one hundred percent about this place." Lee said

"There the luckiest people I have ever met, and there just getting luckier." Rick said

"hows that?" Daryl said

Were here now." Rick said

"they got a couple Lockers filled with 9 mm's just thrown in there, they won;t notice a couple of them missing." Carol said

"someones got one now right?" Daryl said about Ricks Gun

" Listen The others...we want them to try. so we'll keep this meeting quiet, just between us." Rick said

"Here it comes." Molly said about the walker getting her bow out.

"Wait." carol said

Carol then shot her silencer pistol 7 times in the walkers chest and then one in the head. they then looked at her with confusion.

"I said I was taking this thing out for shooting, They would suspect something if I came back with a full mag." Carol said

"Good call." Molly said

Lee then looked at his Watch.

"It's almost Noon." Lee said

"We should get back. Carol Pull the Latch and pick your moment. the rest of us don't need to be Lucky." Rick said

Hey guys take a look at this?" Lee said pointing at recently killed walker.

"Is that a W?" Daryl said

"Yeah." Carol said

"Why the hell would there be a W on a walkers forehead?" Molly said

Rick then looked at it with concern.

* * *

Lee was getting Ready to start his new Job as the new teacher to the community, Deanna was kind enough to lend him a suit for his First day.

"well don't you look good in that suit." Carley said

"thank for the compliment ...is Kenny doing Okay?" Lee said

"Deanna offered him a job as a Mechanic and Sarita has been helping him out Working on some the local cars that they use for runs. it's keeping him busy." Carley said

"And what about you?" Lee said

"Sadly, Deanna hasn't thought of a job for me yet, so I Guess me and Christa we'll be Sticking around the house for a little while...are you Nervous?" Carley said

"Of course I am...it's been a long time since I've done this." Lee said

"I'm sure you'll do fine...just make sure that Clementine participates in it Lee. I want her to try to feel more comfortable here get to know the kids a little bit better." Carley said

"Don't worry." Lee said

**hello yes I know it's a bit short I'm still getting somethings figured out. Season 6 is right around the corner! I canllt wait for this upcoming Sunday.**


	11. Forget Pt 2

**Molly and Daryl**

Both Molly and Daryl were walking in the forest hunting seeing what they could find.

Suddenly Daryl signaled Molly to Get down. Molly then had her bow ready.

"Come out." Daryl said aiming his crossbow at a crowded brush.

The figure then walked out, it was Arron

"Arron?" Molly said putting his bow down.

You can tell the difference just by hearing someones footsteps? Impressive." Arron said to Daryl

Daryl just looked at him.

"Can you tell the Difference between a good and bad person? Rick doesn't seem to be an expert at that." Arron said

"There ain't much of a difference no more." Daryl said

"Why the hell are you following us?" Molly said to Arron

"I wasn't I was out here hunting rabbits" Arron said showing them the rabbit.

Daryl then continued walking on.

"Yeah, he's kind of non talkative sometimes...well see ya." Molly said walking on.

" Mind if I join you two?" Arron asked

"Just keep up." Daryl said

* * *

(Class Garage)

Lee was In class teaching the students some Past History. mainly basic Knowledge Ron, Carl, Clementine,. It was just about over.

"Okay, Lets start with Ron, Who was the First President of the United States?" Lee said

"George Washington." Ron said

"Very good (Points to Clementine) how many presidents did we have?" Lee said Pointing at Clementine

"uhhhh 44?" Clementine said

"Correct. good Job Clementine. alright Carl...Carl?" Lee said looking at Carl

Carl was looking out the window of the Garage.

"Carl." Lee said

Carl turned to Lee

"Yeah Lee?" Carl said

"What is the name of the President that freed the slaves?" Lee said

"Abraham Lincoln." Carl said

"Correct. Now Mikey who was...suddenly Lee's Alarm went off

"Oh well it looks like class is over for today, all right everyone you can go now. we will be starting the next chapter tomorrow." Lee said

All of the kids then started to leave the Garage.

Clementine then started walking back with Carl.

"Hey Clementine." Mikey said

Clementine turns to Mikey

Your father was really cool as the teacher today" Mikey said

"Oh..thank you." Clementine said

"Are you two planning on going to the welcoming Party tonight?" Mikey said

"Welcoming Party?" Clementine said

"Yeah my dad said that Deanna was throwing a welcoming party tonight, you two should come." Mikey said

"Oh um. I don;t know." Clementine said

"Come on it'll be fun, all of us can hang out, try to get to know each other a little better." Mikey said

"Clementine and Carl both looked at each other

" We-" Carl said

"Will be there" Clementine said finishing Carl's sentence.

"Awesome. Hope to see you two there. catch you later." Mikey said Walking away.

Lee was putting all of the school material away that was on the desks, Lee then started cleaning the movable Chalkboard of the stuff that has been taught for the day. as he was Swiping the chalkboard he couldn't help but think of the times when he use to be a Professor. the good...and the bad, he then put the Eraser down. and as he looked down for a minute he then noticed the Chalkboard had a word on it.

**"LIFE SENTENCE"**

What the hell?" Lee said taking the Eraser and wiping the word away. and as he did another Word appeared on it.

**"KILLER"**

Lee then erased that. and then another word appeared, and no matter how many times Lee erased the words just kept appearing.

**"NECESSARY"**

**"NO CHOICE" **

**"GUILTY"**

**"MURDERER"**

**"MONSTER"**

** "SENATOR"**

"I think the chalkboard is clean enough Lee."

Lee turned around and noticed Deanna looking at him. Lee then looked at the chalkboard again and noticed that the words were no longer there.

"Oh Deanna...Sorry...Its just a force a habit, I always use to make sure that all my chalkboards were all clean before the next class...Is there anything you need?" Lee said trying to make an excuse for his actions.

"No.. I just wanted check to see how your first day went...Have the kids given you any trouble?" Deanna said

"No not all." Lee said

"Good...Listen I just talked to Rick and Michonne earlier...I'm throwing a welcoming party tonight for everyone, And I would like for You, Carley, and Clementine to attend it. try to get to know more of the people here. let the parents of the kids your teaching get to know you better." Deanna said smiling

"I don;t see any problem with that." Lee said

"Good to hear. hope to see you and your family attend." Deanna said walking away.

As Deanna Walked away Lee then looked at the chalkboard again and just noticed it blank he put the eraser down and exited out of the Garage.

**Kenny, Sarita, and Eugene**

**(Alexandria Warehouse)**

Kenny was working on a van that has been used for runs to use. Kenny then pooped up the hood and then just noticed how much of a Piece of shit it was. Eugene was in the Warehouse checking out the Equipment thats there.

"Christ...Man this is going to take some doing. Sarita could you try to starting up the van?" Kenny said Taking a shot of whiskey and putting it down

"I'll try. but I don;t think even you will be able to fix this Kenny. this isn;t the same as the R.V and that Bus." Sarita said

"You'll be surprised...my father, God rest his soul, use to fix a ton of cars like these back in the day. Taught me everything I know about how to work my way around things like this, and no matter what, he always managed to find a way to make a Piece of shit like this work in his favor." Kenny said

"He sounds like a really talented Man." Sarita said

"He was...and he was a mean son of a bitch to. God Rest his Stubborn Old soul." Kenny said sadly taking another shot of Whiskey

Sarita then Started the Van it then Started to Sputter.

Okay stop...Hmm...Eugene I don't suppose you found any Tools in that Warehouse?" Kenny yelled to Eugene

"I'm looking as we speak can't seem to find anything that may help suit your needs." Eugene said

"Here let me have a look." Kenny said walking in to the Warehouse.

What is it that you need acquiring?" Eugene said

"Just the Basics, Wrenches, Screw Drivers, a tool box anything." Kenny said looking through the Warehouse with Eugene

As Kenny was going through the stuff he managed to find to find A Tool Box with with the letters H.H on the front.

"Well there not grade A but I guess this will have to do, thanks for the help Eugene." Kenny said walking out

"Don't mention it...oh and Kenny." Eugene said

"What?" Kenny said turning around.

" I just wanted to say...I fully respect the hair game you got going for yourself..just a simple compliment nothing more." Eugene said

Kenny just gave Eugene a confused look.

"uhhh...Okay..thanks." Kenny said walking back to the Van.


	12. Forget Pt 3

**Molly, Daryl and Aaron**

Molly, Daryl and Aaron were looking at a Black horse in the Distance.

"I've been trying to catch him for Months trying to bring him in. his name is Buttons." Aaron said

"Buttons?" Molly said

"One of the kids saw him run by the gate a while back. I thought he looked like a Buttons." Aaron said

"I don't know looks more like a Black Beauty to me." Molly said

"Oh?...do you like the Book?" Aaron said

"It was okay." Molly said

"I was afraid I might've been to Late, every time Eric or I get close he runs off." Aaron said

Daryl then got up with a rope.

"Have you done this before?" Aaron said

"Our group did. Molly did once." Daryl said

"Are you sure you got this Daryl?" Molly said

"I got this, not unless you want to do it again, although I wouldn't recommend it after Last time, wouldn't want you to hurt your ass again." Daryl said remembering when Molly got bucked off the horse back at the Prison. that was a really embarrassing moment for Molly

"Screw you Daryl." Molly said

Daryl then started to slowly walk towards the Black horse

easy now..I ain't gonna hurt ya...Good boy, Just keep on Eating." Daryl said

Daryl was then only inches away.

"Yeah, you use to be somebodies huh? now your just yours." Daryl said talking to the horse.

"Then suddenly something catches the Attention of the Horse and it runs off.

"Dammit." Daryl said

""Its Walkers." Molly said .

"THERE COMING!" Daryl yelled getting his Crossbow Ready.

Aaron then Quickly shot a couple of walkers with his Rifle but he was short on bullets. so he couldn;t shoot anymore.

Daryl quickly hit one with his Crossbow and another with a Knife, and Molly then Kicked one away while planting Hilda in a walkers head and pulling it out. she then stomped on the walker that she kicked to the Ground. Aaron took on out with a Machete.

"I saw the horse run that way." Molly said Pointing in a Direction

"Come on." Daryl said to them both.

Molly, Daryl and Aaron then ran in the Direction of where the Horse ran off to.

* * *

You ride horses?" Aaron said to Daryl

I ride bikes." Daryl said

I take it you don't mean 10-speeds.." Aaron said

Daryl was just silent

"What about you Molly?" Aaron said

"Just once. when I was 13." Molly said

There was then an awkward silence

"I know you two are feeling like outsiders It's not your guy's fault, you know. Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women." Aaron said

"People are people." Daryl said

"And People can be assholes. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get." Molly said

They're scared of you two and me for different reasons. They're less scared of me because they know me. So let them get to know you. You two should go to Deanna's party tonight." Aaron said

"I got nothing to prove." Daryl said

"And I'm not exactly what you call a Partier." Molly said

"At least try. that's all I'm asking." Aaron politely said

After what seemed like forever they finally found the Horse again Cornered by a Fence and a bunch of Walkers

"We got to move in Quick. Me and Molly got the far ones" Daryl said

Molly and Daryl had there weapons out along with Aaron. Daryl took one down with his Crossbow Molly Stopped and Aimed and managed to get one that was far away. Aaron was running by to aim his rifle only to get grabbed by a walker that was on the ground Aaron while another one was Crawling towards him.

Aaron quickly chopped the Walkers hand off that grabbing by the Leg.

"Molly Quickly ran to him and planted Hilda right into the Walker that was Crawling towards him. While Daryl Stomped on the one that was holding him.

Thank you." Aaron said to them Both

"Shit the horse!" Molly yelled looking out

all three of them turned to see the Horse and they realized it was getting Surrounded by at least Seven Walkers and they were to far away to help it. all three of them looked in Disgust and a bit of sadness as they saw the Walkers bring down the Horse as it was Neighing in pain getting torn apart.

" I got the ones on the Right." Daryl said

"I got the left." Molly said taking out Hilda.

All three of them rushed towards the horse

**( Seven walker Deaths Later)**

Molly, Aaron and Daryl took care of the Walkers surrounding the Horse.

Molly looked at the horse with bit of a sad look as it was still hanging onto life. and then she turned towards the walker she killed.

"Piece of shit." Molly said spitting at the walker

"Go ahead." Daryl said to Aaron walking away from the horse

Aaron sadly aimed his rifle at the Horses head. he hesitated for a few seconds but he pulled the trigger ending the horses suffering.

"...He always ran." Aaron said sadly.

"You were trying to help him." Daryl said

then all three of them walked away from the horses corpse surrounded by dead walkers, back to Alexandria

**(at Deanna's House around 5:00pm)**

The Welcoming Party was just about to Start a few of the resident have already arrived at Deanna House, Lee, Carley, Clementine, Rick, Carol, Judith Carl were the first people of there group to arrive everyone was dressed neatly for the party and Rick had Judith in his arms. Deanna then noticed the group

"Oh my..Welcome." Deanna said walking towards them

"High. its good to see you" Carol said with a smile.

"thank you all for coming (Looks at Judith).I never got the chance to interview this one, I envy her." Deanna said

"Why?" Rick said

"she'll get to see what this place will become. come on in enjoy yourselves." Deanna said

Everyone was a bit uneasy, seeing everything so...Normal, Rick in particular was bit off put and so was Lee,

Then Abraham and Rosita Arrived feeling the exact same way.

"I don't know about this." Abraham said

"...they have beer, and besides your old pal Larry insisted." Rosita said

"I'll try." Abraham said walking in

As Abraham was walking toward the beer, he heard someone shout his name

Hey Abraham." Larry said walking towards him with a couple of beer bottles

"Hey Larry." Abraham said

"Glad to see that you could make it." Larry said handing him a beer

Abraham took the bottle.

"I'm glad to see that you still can't deny a good beer...Just like Old times huh?" Larry said

Abraham then looked at the bottle and then Cracked a small smile.

Which ones? if your talking about the Desert. those are the times I would prefer to forget." Abraham said jokingly

heh...Cheers" Larry said clanging the bottle that Abraham had and then taking a drink from his beer

Larry finished the Beer rather Quickly

"Same as always." Abraham said

"What?" Larry said

"How your able to chug down that beer so quickly, an 8 Pack was never enough for you." Abraham said

"And it never will." Larry said grabbing another Beer.

They both started to Chuckle, Rosita was looking on with a smile on her face seeing Abraham actually Happy.

Deanna's Husband Reg then went to Rick and Lee

You're Rick. and Lee." Reg said

Rick, Lee this is my husband Reg." Deanna said

You are a remarkable guy." Reg said to Rick

How's that?" Rick said

I watched the tapes all of them The things those people said about you The things you did for them. and Lee...I'm glad to see that you've taken a liking to the suit I let you borrow." reg said

"thank you for lending it to me, and don't worry I'll make sure to give it back to you. Lee said

"No keep it consider it a welcoming gift. It's been a while since I've met a University Professor. that's quite an achievement. I'm glad to have someone Professional teaching the children here. It may not seem important especially now, but educating young minds can go a long way." Reg said

"Didn't you build that Wall out there?" Rick said

"Yes with some Help a lot of it and it's a damn incredible achievement, but its a wall...25 Lives in this world...I think you have me beat when it comes to Achievements." reg said

Well were standing behind that wall right now Dear so...lets call it a tie." Deanna said

"I'm glad that both of you are here. now come on you two take a Glass." Reg said getting a bottle of Whiskey

"No i'm good." Rick said

"me to." Lee said

"You don't have to be." Reg said to both of them

after a couple of seconds of thinking Rick and Lee Decided to take a Glass. then after a while, everyone from the community arrived at the Party.

**And So another Chapter Done. The next Chapter will be Covering the Party itself, it will take a while But I'm hoping to come up with some good interactions between the Characters. So anyway So you all next time. Bye for Now.**


	13. Forget (Finale)

**(Later that night)**

Daryl was outside looking on at was happening at the house. he was thinking about what Aaron told him and try to give it a chance and he did. so he walked away. As Daryl was walking down the Street back to the house Aaron came out of his house.

Hey.' Aaron called out

Daryl turned and saw Aaron

I thought you were at the party?' Daryl said

Oh I was never going to go cause of Eric's Ankle." Aaron said

Why the hell did you tell me and Molly to go then?' Daryl said

I said try' and you both did" Aaron said

'Both? I didn't see molly over there.' Daryl said

Molly passed by not to long ago she's having dinner with us right now...you should join us...it's some pretty serious Spaghetti." Aaron said walking back into the house.

Daryl was just standing there

"He's not lying you know." Molly said

Daryl looked up and noticed Molly sitting on the roof eating a plate of Spaghetti.

"what are you doing up there for? aren't you having dinner with Aaron?" Daryl said

" And whats wrong with eating on the roof? and besides I thought you would be use to me being above you?" Molly said

Daryl was getting bit annoyed by Mollys attitude.

"Your always on top of a damn roof of some kind no matter what your doing...Why?" Daryl said

I don't know? Why do you keep sitting on the Damn Porch half the time stinking it up with your smelly ass?" Molly said

"Fine don't answer the Question." Daryl said

After few seconds of silence Molly spoke up.

"Its what me and my sister use to like doing a lot as kids okay...(Pauses)...we would always go on top of our house roof sometimes looking up at the stars as we eat and sometimes we just like being on the roof just for the hell of it...its funny...She always talked about wanting to be an astronaut and going into space someday...like in those science fiction movies when she grows up...and I always teased her about it." Molly said looking a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

"So anything else you would like to know?" Molly said eating whats left of the spaghetti she had on her plate.

"Are you planning on staying up there the whole time?" Daryl said

"Well that depends...is your smelly ass coming inside?" Molly said getting up with her empty plate and walking off the roof and back into the house to get a second helping

...

Daryl and Molly was now sitting at the Dinner table eating Spaghetti with Aaron and Eric.

"Thanks." Daryl said

Molly was just about done with her second helping.

"when you or Molly are out there, uhh if you happen to be at a store or something, Ms. NeuduMyer was looking for a pasta maker and were all trying to get her to shut up about it, I mean we have a crate filled with dried pasta over here but she wants to make her own and." Eric was continuing.

there was then an Awkward silence.

"Sorry sometimes I just talk away." Eric said chuckling

Molly just got done finishing her second plate, she then got up with her plate and put in the sink. she then walked back to the Dinner table.

"Eric, Aaron...thank you for inviting me over...I'll see myself out." Molly said heading for the door.

Oh and Aaron...I'm in." Molly said walking out the door.

Aaron then had a smile on his face but Daryl had a confused look.

"In? In for what?" Daryl said

Eric then flashed Aaron a Smile.

"Let me show you something...follow me." Aaron said getting up from the table.

Aaron then Lead Daryl to the Garage. the Garage was filled with a bunch of spare parts and a motorcycle half repaired

"When I first got this place, there was some parts and equipment whoever lived here built them?" Aaron said

"It's a lot of parts for one bike." Daryl said

Whenever I came across any parts out there, I brought them back. I didn't know what I'd need. I always thought I'd learn how to do it, but I get the feeling you already know what to do with it. and the thing is, you're going to need a bike." Aaron said

"Why?" Daryl said

I told Deanna not to give you or Molly a job because I think I have one for both of you I'd like you and Molly to be Alexandria's other recruiters. Lily is moving to the Construction Crew, And I don't want Eric risking his life out there anymore." Aaron said

"You want us risking ours, right?" Daryl said

" Yeah, because you two know what you're doing. You two are good out there. But you two don't belong out there. I know it's hard getting used to people. And I understand right now why you and Molly need to be out there sometimes. But the main reason why I want you and molly to help me recruit is because you two do know the difference between a good person and a bad person. Molly is already on board, you heard it yourself, now its just you, so...are you in?" Aaron said

"I got nothing else to do." Daryl said

Aaron had smile on his face.

"thanks." Aaron said

"Yeah, I'll get you some Rabbits." Daryl said

"(Laughs) great." Arron said

* * *

**(The Party)**

everyone was now at that Party. So far pretty much Everyone was having a good time Rick was talking with Jessie and Kenny was Drinking away. Lee was looking around the area. Lee was looking all around seeing his friends, Omid and Christa talking to some folks from the Community. and they were laughing, Probably cracking up over Omids corny jokes.

"I use to think that the Brain was the most important organ, then I thought...look whats telling me that." Omid said joking around

all right Omid I think you had to much to Drink." Christa said smiling

"..Yeah I guess your right." Omid said putting the cup down.

Christa was looking at her cup still full,

"Are you okay Christa, you haven't touched your is something wrong?" Omid said

"No it's fine,...I'm...just not that thirsty." Christa said putting the cup down.

Lee just looked and smiled and then he saw Carley in her beautiful outfit along with Clementine who was hanging out with The other kids with a smile on her face. Sam, Jessie youngest son was showing Clementine his stamps and was offering to Stamp her hand, Clementine smiled as she took off her hat.

"Stamp it right here." Clementine said pointing on the right side of the D, Sam then Put the Stamp on it Revealing a Red A, Lee's smile then disappeared after seeing that...Remembering Terminus and the..."Church Incident."

"Lee?"

Lee looked and saw Carley walking towards him.

"Is everything okay?" Carley said

"Yeah everythings fine...It's a nice change of pace...I'm just glad to see Clementine is enjoying herself, she deserves it" Lee said

Carley then gave Lee a Kiss.

"I'm glad to." Carley said

Hello Lee." Jessie said walking by to greet him

"Oh hello Jessie." Lee said shaking her hand

Jessie Then looked at Carley

"You must be Carley, nice to meet you." Jessie said shaking her hand

"Same to you." Carley said

"I'm really glad to see your husband teaching my kids a few things at our little Garage school we have here...my boys Ron and Sam talked a lot about what they learned today." Jessie said

did they now?" Lee said

"Yeah, I can see why Deanna chose you. Its nice to see theirs still room for Education especially how the world is now." Jessie said

"Well thank you." Lee said

Jessie then walked off.

Bonnie and Eddie were trying to convince Noah to join the Party. Glenn and Maggie walked towards Bonnie

Whats going on with Noah?" Glenn said

"I don't know? he's been sitting there this entire time...I'm worried about him. Eddies is trying to convince him to join the party...Could you two help me?" Bonnie said

"Of course." Maggie said as all three of them walked towards the two.

"Hey Noah What are you doing sitting around man? You Okay?" Eddie said

"Yeah." Noah said sitting down in the corner.

Bonnie, Maggie and Glenn walked to him.

"Come on Noah...enjoy yourself." Bonnie said

"Nah I'm good, Just isn't really my thing. I think I'm gonna head out." Noah said

"No, your not bailing." Glenn said

" Noah...were in this together...your here with family." Maggie said

Noah looked up and saw his friends looking at him with concern, Bonnie stretched her arm out.

"Come on." Bonnie said offering to help him up.

Noah then had a slight smile and Grabbed Bonnie's hand.

Sasha was trying to keep herself together as the party went on, as guest after guest was trying to talk to but all that came from there mouths was silence as she was lost in her own thoughts.

" I'M FINE!"

Sasha turned and saw Kenny under the Influence yelling at someone and Sarita trying to calm him down, this got the attention of pretty much everyone at the party including Deanna

"Kenny You've been drinking to much were going right now." Sarita said taking his hand

"I Said I was fine I'm not going anywhere!" Kenny said

Deanna then walked to Rick

"Rick, could you-" Deanna said

"I've got it under control.." Rick said walking towards Kenny and Sarita

" I'll take care of this Sarita, Kenny C'mon Were going Outside." Rick said trying to lift Kenny up.

"Get the hell away from me." Kenny said swiping his hand away.

Lee then walked in.

"Kenny calm down, All our kids are Here." Lee said

"Well Lucky you, Too bad my kid isn't around to be here, he would've loved it." Kenny said raising his voice a little.

"Getting Drunk isn't going to solve anything Kenny." Lee said

"Yeah well what is?" Kenny said taking another drink.

Lee then took the bottle away from Kenny.

"You son of a..." Kenny said

but then Kenny stumbled as he walked forward and he fell right on his ass.

Everyone was paying to much Attention on Kenny that they didn't notice Carol slipping away from the party, seeing an open

Lee and Rick picked up Kenny back on his feet.

"I got this Rick." Lee said holding up Kenny.

"I'm Sorry...I'm Sorry." Kenny said as Lee was walking Kenny Outside With Sarita right behind him

"Sarita Just...Get him home" Lee said

"Okay, thanks Lee." Sarita said Grabbing Kenny

Lee then Looked on as he saw Sarita carry Kenny over to the house.

"A Little to much Celebration..and who can blame him? Lets not let the night go to waste. Everyone carry on." Deanna said trying to keep the party together.

"Sasha?"

Sasha then turned towards one of the Alexandrian that was trying to talk to her.

what's your favorite meal? I'd love to cook it for you sometime. I'm doing it for all the new arrivals." She said

"I don't know." Sasha said

"Of course you do. Everyone has favorites. So what's yours? Whatever you want. I'm just worried that I'll end up cooking something you hate, you know?" She said

You're worried? That's what you worry about?!" Sasha yelled at her

She then walked herself out of the Party, leaving the women in a state of shock.

**(After the Party)**

Rick and Company decided to call it a night and started to return home, as Lee went to the second house and went inside Trying to find Kenny. Kenny looked and he saw him sitting on the couch sleeping with Sarita holding him tightly while she was resting her head on his shoulder. Lee just looked with a smile, as Carley and Clementine walked in.

**(The Next Day)**

The Next Day Carol, Daryl Lee, Rick and Molly were outside, Carol manage to get a few Guns,

"Take your Pick." Carol said

Lee along with Rick took a gun, Carol then went to hand one to Daryl. he was hesitant

Look, I've been thinking. Do we really need these?" Daryl said

All four of them looked with a confused look.

I mean, things go bad, yeah, sure. We do what we gotta do, but it's like you said. We don't need these for that." Daryl said

Right now we don't. " Carol said

You wanted me to try, right? I'm good." Daryl said

Carol then went to hand the gun to Molly instead, Molly took the gun without hesitation it was a small pocket Pistol,

Lee along with Rick took a gun as well.

Back at the house Lee went upstairs he took the gun out of the back of his pants he wanted to put it in a secure place, he decided underneath the Drawer would be a good place as he was doing he didn't realize a figure looking at what he was doing.

"Lee?" Lee turned around and Saw Clementine.

High Clementine." Lee said

"Whats that you put underneath the drawer?" Clementine said

Lee took out the gun.

"Its just for emergencies only." Lee said sliding it underneath and getting up.

"Listen...Clementine," Lee said

"You don;t have to say anything Lee...I understand." Clementine said

"We keep this between us Okay?" Lee said

"Okay." Clementine said

Both Lee and Clementine were both walking down the road towards the School Garage, and as they made it to the Garage Lee saw the kids already at there desks waiting and with a few finished homework assignments on his Desk.

Clementine then walked towards her Desk while also putting her assignment on Lees Desk

"Okay Class. is this everyones?" Lee said

"All the kids nodded there heads.

"Well alright then, everyone get there notebooks out. Were Starting Chapter 2 today." Lee said opening the book.

**Well thats it this episode is now officially done, I hope you didn;t Molly's attitude to mean spirited, I just wanted to reflect on how she was feeling after that whole horse ordeal, and not only that it is in her character to be a bit cocky and mean sometimes. Anyway the next episode I have alot planned for, and it will be shorter and will concentrate more on Bonnie and Eddie as they volunteer to go with Noah, Glenn and Tara for the Run. Hope to see you all next time. Bye for now**


	14. Spend Pt 1

(Morning)

Father Gabriel was walking towards the Church. as he did he noticed a couple of people who were there. It was Bree putting down some Fresh Straw berries.

"Good Morning." Bree said

"Hello." Gabriel said

"I wanted to give you a little something a token of appreciation." Bree said

"No..you don't need to." Gabriel said

"It's okay I wanted to...its nice to have someone that is still talking about the word of God, seeing how things are now...it doesn't surprise me that much, but its nice to have a little faith." Bree said putting the basket down.

"Its funny I never really bothered to go to church back then, but ever since I've been diagnosed with Cancer I Always went every morning every Sunday, never missed a single day, its weird how things work like that." Bree said looking at the Cross

"Anyway, i hope you enjoy your gift, See you Later." Bree said walking out

Gabriel just simply nodded and moved out of Brees way as she walked out,

gabriel walked further into the church and as he was he looked closley at the basket of strawberris and there was a Card.

"_We are blessed to have you_

_\- Brie and Joyce_

Gabriel was just thinking back at his church when the people from his church did the exact same thing, Gabriel felt a bit uncomfortable thinking back, He looked down at his Bible and then started to rip out pages furiously.

**...**

Arron, Daryl and Molly were getting ready to go out, Molly Decided to ride with Daryl on his Motorcycle while Arron took the car, a couple of Alexandrians opened the Gate and they rode off.

as the day went on Noah wanted to meet Deannas husband to talk about becoming an architect and help work on the wall. Eddie was in the Gardens he was then looking around not to notice anyone at what he was doing he then Squatted down to a small area of soil. Eddie looked closely and then started to see a small sprout.

"Yes." Eddie said quietly quickly fist Pumping.

"Hey Eddie." Bonnie said

"Shit". Eddie said

Eddie quickly got up and then wiped his hands away of the dirt putting the stuff back in is pocket

Oh hey Bonnie." Eddie said

"Whats that you got there?" Bonnie said trying to look behind

"Nothing." Eddie said

"Eddie I've been around you long enough to know when your lying...so what are you doing?" Bonnie said

"If i show you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Eddie said

"that Depends." Bonnie said

"Here take a Look." Eddie said taking something out of his Pocket.

"What the hell are those?" Bonnie said

"There Cannabis seeds." Eddie said whispering

"What?" Bonnie said

Eddie leaned in closer.

"Marijuana." Eddie said whispering

Bonnie went wide eyed

Oh shit really?" Bonnie said whispering

"Yeah, I had them ever since we left that hospital back in Atlanta, and since now that were living here now, I think it would be nice to start a little "Greenhouse" If you know what I mean." Eddie said pointing down at the soil showing her the small sprout.

Bonnie chuckled a little.

"So do I have your word?" Eddie said

Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Hmmmm...On one condition." Bonnie said

"What?" Eddie said

"I get first dibs when its fully grown." Bonnie said

"Deal." Eddie said Holding out his hand.

"So whats Noah up to?" Eddie said planting another seed

"He told me he wanted to go and talk to Deannas Husband about something, He wouldn't say though...I'm just glad to see that he's getting more comfortable here. " Bonnie said

"Yeah, our little boy is growing up." Eddie said

Bonnie slightly punched Eddie on the shoulder.

"Don't be an Ass." Bonnie said smiling

(Lilys House)

Lily was leaving her house, she quickly gave her Father a hug.

"Don't worry about me dad I'll be fine and besides the Construction site is not that far away from here its not Like I'm going to be gone for a week like last time, And Besides someones got to show Abraham the Ropes...Now remember to take your Nitroglycerian Pills today I don;t want to come home finding out you've had a heart attack again." Lily said

"I'm a grown man Lily I know how take care of myself." Larry said in a kind of offensive tone.

"After I came back with Arron, Aiden told me about how he found you in the house collapsed on the floor hardly breathing." Lily said

"It won't happen Again. and besides if your so worried about it why not stay here?" Larry said

"dad we've been through this countless times, doing this job will help keep this place safe, And I want to do my part, I owe them that Much for taking us in." Lily said walking out the door

"I just don't want to lose you...your the only thing I have left." Larry said digging into one of his Pockets.

"And you Won't...I'll be back later this afternoon...Love you." Lily said closing the door behind her

Larry then walked into his Living room and sat on his Couch, he took what was inside his Pocket and looked at it closely with a bit of Sadness in his eyes.

...

(Alexandrian Garage)

Lily, Kenny, Glenn, Eddie, Maggie Tara, Aiden, Eugene, Nicholas, Bonnie, Noah, Deanna and Reg were at the Ware

"All right everything seems to be in shape for the run." Kenny said tapping the Hood of the van.

Noah then went to give Eugene a Silencer.

"Oh I won't need that." Eugene said

"Just take it." Noah said

"Yeah your going to need to defend yourself." Eddies said

"Not if I don't go." Eugene said

"Were not driving all that way, just so we can drive back with the wrong shit." Aiden said

Its a dozen of these, there consistent with appearance across manufacturers, this shit will be right, and I will install said shit, and the grid will be fully operational." Eugene said

Noah just handed him the Silencer.

"Come on man it won't be that bad." Eddie said walking towards the Truck.

Aiden then walked Towards Lily.

"So here to see me off?" Aiden said

"This will be my only chance to, The Construction Crew is leaving in a few minutes...are you good?" Lily said

"Yeah, Yeah, these last few runs with them were no problem, this won't be any different." Aiden said

Lily then leaned in and Gave Aiden a kiss.

Just be careful okay?" Lily said

"I should be tellin you that?" Aiden said

"Please I got and earful from my dad already, I don't need you doing it to." Lily said

Lily just flashed him a smile and then walked off towards the Construction crew.

So is that Everything?" Glenn said

"Yep all packed up and ready to go just like before." Bonnie said heading towards the van along with Tara, Noah, Eddie, Nicholas and Aiden

"The Power grid was a Prototype, I'm actually surprised it hasn't acted up yet for this long" Reg said

"We'll get it going again." Glenn said

"Come on lets go." Aiden said to Eugene and Glenn. getting into the drivers seat

deanna then walked towards Glenn.

"I know I said it before but thank you." Deanna said

Glenn just gave her a Nod, Glenn Gave Maggie a Kiss and went in the back of the van with the others.

All right is everybody ready." Aiden said starting up the van and then he turned on the stereo.

"Great, another Mix." Noah said

"This like the third one this Week." Eddie said

_"Now your going to die"_

Tara, Glenn and Bonnie just smiled shaking there heads

"Whats wrong, I thought you liked this kind of music Eddie." Tara said teasing him


	15. Spend (Finale)

**(The Construction Site)**

Everyone was gathering up Equipment and things that can be used to help expand Alexandria, Lily was on look out with her sniper rifle in hand while on top of a Back hoe Loader.

As she was Looking out she couldn't help but stand there lost in thought, thinking of Aiden and her Father, ever since she lost her mother a few years back they were the only family she had left, just thinking about it made her uneasy.

Lily is everything good up there?" some said

Lily then snapped out of of her thinking.

"Yeah, no sign of Walkers yet." Lily said

Lily then looked down and noticed Abraham moving some metal plates around.

"You really think this will take a couple weeks?" Abraham said

"maybe, first time we tried building up the wall took twice as long." One the of crews said

"Listen I need to take a Piss really quick, can you hold my position really quick." The man said

"Abraham nodded his head and then man went off into the bushes to take a piss. Abraham turned towards the truck lost in thought.

Lily looking through her scope of her sniper Rifle, seeing if there was anything and as she was scoping, she heard a loud cry coming from the bushes she then saw him running out with a walker right by him Lily Quickly shot it in the head alerting everyone on the cite.

"WE GOT CONTACT!" Lily yelled

Abraham Quickly turned around and Grabbed his Semi Automatic. Tobin the Leader and everyone In the Construction Crew took out there weapons and opened fire on the Walkers. that was about a two dozen of them. as everyone Quickly tried to put them down Tobin accidentally hits the Hydraluic that was keeping the Hand of Loader up and it Dropped Lily

Ahhhhh." Lily yelled falling to the ground with a Thud hurting her leg and

As she brought her head up she quickly noticed that a few walkers were coming right at her. She tried to get up but her wounded leg was keeping her from doing so. She Quickly took out her pitsol and started shooting.

"Everyone head back!" Tobin yelled

"What about Lily!?" Abraham yelled

Tobin and everyone else just stood there.

"DAMMIT!" Abraham yelled runnign towards Lily.

Lily was trying to keep the Walkers at bay as best she could getting at least three walkers she tried to back herself away from them as best she could but it wasn;t good enough. she suddenly heard gun go "click"realizing she had no bullets left in it and two more walkers were coming straight at her. but before they could, they were shot by Abraham

Abraham!" Lily yelled

Lily Guickly Grabbed Abraham hand and he picked her up to her feet. Lily Grabbed her Sniper rifle Abraham then opened up the Back loader.

"GET INSIDE!" Abraham yelled

Lily Quickly went inside and Abraham closed the door Abraham Turned around and noticed he was getting surrounded.

"Mother Dick." Abraham said

"ABRAHAM!" Lilly yelled

Abraham turned and saw Lily Pointing down Abraham Looked and quickly noticed there was a small gap underneath the loader Abraham quickly rolled under. and then started to shoot at the walkers that were trying to reach for him.

"Lily opened the back door. and then shot at a walker with her sniper rifle.

"I got the ones in the front." Abraham said with his semi automatic in hand.

Both Lily and Abraham were taking out the walkers left and right while everyone Watched.

After that close Ordeal Abraham then Confronted Tobin about his Cowardice shoving him towards the truck.

"Is that how it works with you? You leave people behind to die?" Abraham said

"We have a system, T- t tell him Lily we have a syste-"

Before Tobin could say anything Lily went and Punched Tobin Straight in the face.

"Asshole." Lily said angrily

tobin then held his bruised jaw

"Hey all that noise is bound to draw more of them I think we should call it a day." a Man said

"Screw that, Lily you good?" Abraham said

"Yeah. we got about three hours of daylight left." Lily said checking her watch.

"All right I want two lookouts one in the Bucket and one in the Truck, gives us more of an up warning on anymore that might come out. Lily you sit this one out, you've done enough." Abraham said

"Okay." Lily said getting in the back of a truck.

* * *

(The Warehouse)

Aidens group has just arrived at the warehouse to get the technical parts they need to fix the Power grid. Everyone got out of the Van and gathered there Gear and weapons.

"Alright first things first perimeter checks." Aiden said

a Walker started to walk towards them.

"I got him." Noah said taking out his silencer and shooting the walker straight in the head.

"Woah nice shot Noah." Eddie said

"It seems all that practice with Holly really paid off huh?" Bonnie said

Noah just smiled and holstered his silencer.

...

(Bonnie, Eddie, Glenn, and Noah)

Okay Eddie here's a good one, would you rather have a snake for a tongue or Lobster Claws for hands?" Bonnie said

"What?" Eddie said

"Would you rather have a snake for a tongue or Lobster claws for hands?" Bonnie said

"I don't know Lobster Claws..What would you rather have?" eddie said

"I would go with a snake Tongue hands down." Bonnie said

"Why?" Eddie said

"Because Lobster Claws are Disgusting." Bonnie said

"Yeah but having a snake in your Mouth, it would be hard to eat anything or let alone talk." Eddie said

"Yeah but with giant ass lobster Claws you won't be able to pick anything up anymore, like a gun." Bonnie said holding out her pistol.

"But what if you had a Boyfriend I'm pretty he wouldn't want to kiss you ever again, what about that? would you choose lobster claws?" eddie said

"Still No, and besides if i did have a snake for a tongue my boyfriend would like it." bonnie said

"And Why would you think that?" Eddie said

"Because now my kisses are venomous." Bonnie said

Eddie then choked up on a laugh along with Glenn and Noah

"Oh my god, your freaking killing me." Eddie said chuckling.

"See I can be funny to. Noah, Glenn what about you guys?" Bonnie said smiling.

"Snake Tongue." Glenn and Noah said at the same time.

"Oh so I'm the only one left out huh?" Eddie said.

"Looks Like it." Bonnie said

As they were walking towards the front of the warehouse they noticed a bunch of walkers barricading.

"Well theres now way were going out the front." glenn said

Over time they managed to find a way in through the back. and everything was dark. Glenn banged on the door to make sure there wasn;t any walkers lurking.

Nothing.

"Its a big place there can be some inside." Glenn said

"so lets say there are, lets be safe, and not wander to far from each other" Aiden said turning on his flashlight.

"All right lets go." Glenn said taking out his pistol and flashlight

Everyone then went inside with there automatics in hand decided to cover different aisles of the Warehouse to cover more ground.

Suddenly something caught Bonnies ears.

"Guys." Bonnie said whispering

What?" Glenn said

DO you hear that?" Bonnie whispered

There was then some faint snarling.

"All right everyone be careful eyes up." Glenn whispered

as all of them were walking down the aisle something hit the fence that they were walking past Glenn quickly turned and saw a bunch of walker snarling on the other side of the fence inside..

"Shit that scared the shit out of me." Eddie said whispered

"There could be more." Bonnie whispered

"You guys know your stuff." Aiden whispered

"We've been out there for a long time." Tara said

"All right lets get to work." Glenn said

Tara then took a good look at Eugene. who was had nothing but fear in his face.

"your up." Tara said enforcing to Eugene.

Everyone decided to split up into different Aisles to cover more ground. Bonnie was with Aiden and Nicholas, Tara was with Eugene andEddie, and Glenn was with Noah,

Tara and Eugene were looking through some boxes.

"Its this one." Eugene said

Tara then took out her knife and started to open the box, grabbing the contents inside

"Bingo. we found it you guys." Tara said

Glenn, Noah, and Eddie ran towards them.

"Good work." Glenn said

Bonnie Aiden and Nicholas were walking down an aisle. looking through some boxes.

"Nothing in here." Bonnie said

Non here either." Nicholas said

Then suddenly fully armored walker was walking right towards them.

"Shit." Bonnie said

Aiden then started to shoot at it.

aiden stop." Bonnie said

Aiden just kept on shooting. GLenn and Tara and Eddie was walking towards them to tell them the good news. and they saw the walker.

"Its got armorwait for it to get closer." Glenn said

"I got it." Aiden said

Aiden then shot it at the leg bring it down and as they it did Glenn and Bonnie noticed the three Grenades strapped on him. but Aiden kept shooting.

"Aiden stop!" Glenn said

Aiden it gots Gerna-" Bonnie yelled

**KABOOOM!**

The Explosion was intense knocking everybody down sending shrapnel and equipment everywhere. Glenn slowly got up from the explosion and then started to look around quickly Nicholas was walking towards him coughing from the explosion

"wheres Aiden and Bonnie?" Glenn said

Nicholas pointed right at them.

Glenn looked and saw and noticed Aiden Impaled and Bonnie Impaled through her shoulder a few feet away from him

"Oh my god." Glenn said shockingly

"There Dead." Nicholas said quickly walking towards him.

"Noah, Tara, Eugene, Eddie." Glenn said

Glenn Quickly turned and noticed Noah with his gun out.

"Noah." Glenn said

"wheres Bonnie?" Noah said

"...Noah...I'm.." Glenn said

Noah put his gun down in distraught

"Oh god, please no." Noah said sadly.

"Noah listen, that explosion just knocked down the fence we need to find the others." Glenn said

"Guys!"

Eddie!" Noah yelled

Its Tara, Shes in trouble I'm with Eugene were right over here!" Eddie said

Glenn Nicholas, and Noah walked towards them, and saw Eugene kneeling by Tara on the ground with blood coming out of her head. with eddie on the on the other side of the aisle.

"She needs help." Eugene said

Glenn looked and then saw a couple of walkers coming towards Eugenes Aisle

"Walker, Eugene its yours take it out." Glenn said

Eugene quickly took out his gun. and then aimed at it, he then started to shake in fear.

"come on Eugene shot it." Eddie said

Eugene was to scared to shoot and son the walker was on top of him Eugene then started to keep the walker away..

Glenn Quickly went over to the other Aisle and pulled the walker off of him aand killed it.

"Guys theirs an office over here." Eddie said

"Noah Eugene head to the office I got Tara lets go." Glenn said

(Inside the office)

Eddie let, Eugene, Noah, Glenn, Tara and Nicholas inside the office. Glenn laid Tara on the table.

"She has serious head trauma shes losing blood fast." Eugene said

How do we stop it." Noah said

Aiden had the medical supplies in his pack." Nicholas said

"and theirs another one in the van." Glenn said

"Guys Guys Look!" Eddie yelled pointing out the window.

"they all looked out the window and noticed Aiden grunting in Pain.

"There alive?" Glenn said

"I checked them I-i-i thought." Nicholas said staggering.

"Its going to take four of us." Glenn said

"if we pull them both out it could kill them." Nicholas said

"Your saying we should leave them screw that!" Eddie yelled

"You four go, I got this, I'll get Tara over to the Truck, I'll stay with her I'll keep her safe I assure you...I will." Eugene said

"Nicholas you still got that flare." Glenn said

Y-yeah." Nicholas said

"All right you fire the flare over the shelves it might draw some of them away." Glenn said

All four of them were at the door.

" we'll need to hand to hand these ones, You guys ready." Glenn said

"Yeah." Noah said taking out his knife

"Yes." Eddie said

"all right lets go." Glenn said

Glenn opened the door and nicholas shot the flare. the four of them went out and nicholas closed the door of the office

The four of them Quickly ran towards Bonnie and Aiden,

You two get bonnie we got aiden." Glenn said

Hey aiden calm down were going to get you out of this but I need you to stay Quiet Okay?" Glenn said

Eddie and Noah ran towards Bonnie

"Bonnie, Bonnie oh my good are you all right?" Eddie said

"...no." Bonnie said painfully gripping her shoulder.

" Jesus, you got a piece of metal sticking of your Shoulder." eddie said

"Noah i got this I'll try to get Bonnie out. you just cover us." Eddiie said

All right." Noah said

Glenn and Nicholas then started to pull

"AAAAAAHH!" Aiden yelled in pain

"The Flare is burning out." Noah said"

"were not going to make this." Nicholas said

"Yes we can, but I need your help, you can do this. how about you Eddie you got her!?" Glenn said

" Yeah...Okay Bonnie just stay Quiet I'll get you out 1,2,3" Eddie said trying to pull out Bonnie

"ERRRRRGHAAAH!" bonnie yelled

Glenn and Nicholas tried to pull again but he wouldn;t budge.

Eddie then Tried to pull bonnie out again.

"EEERRGAAAAH!" Bonnie yelled

Eddie with all of his Strength finally pulled Bonnies arm free from the metal. Bonnie slumped to the ground.

"Bonnie,Bonnie." Eddie said picking her up on her feet.

"Bonnie was then holding her shoulder in pain as blood was slowly oozing out. Eddie Quickly took off his Beanie and put it right on her shoulder.

"I got her out." eddie said

Glenn and Nicholas tried to pull Aiden out again but he wouldn't budge.

Nicholas then went close to Airen ear and whispered something

"You left them...we both did... thats what we are.. I'm sorry..I'm sorry." Nicholas said running.

Nicholas!" Glenn said turning towards Aiden again reign to get him out.

There coming." Noah said

Eddie help me out Here!" Glenn yelled

Eddie then went to glenn.

".It was us...the others from before..they didn't panic..we did..it was us." Aiden said to them both

Glenn tried to tug again.

"No...stop." Aiden said

THERE HERE!" Noah said

Noah Dragged Glenn back while Eddie went to Bonnie trying to help her get away from the walkers as well.

The walkers then started to swarm Aiden Ripping his guts out, and his last words were "I'm sorry".

"Damn, Damn." Eddie said having Bonnie's arm over her shoulder.

Is she going to be okay?" Glenn said

"I don;t know the wound is pretty bad, and it won;t stop bleeding." Eddie said

we got to Catch up to Nicholas before he gets himself killed." Glenn said

Bonnies breathing was starting to become a little bit slow her vision was becoming blurry. She then slumped on one Knee.

"Bonnie!" Noah yelled

"I'm fine." Bonnie said getting back up

'No your not" Noah said

Glenn you go on ahead we'll be all right. stop Nicholas. We'll be right behind you" Noah said

Glenn had a look of concern.

"JUST GO!" Eddie yelled

Glenn nodded and then started to run to catch up to Nicholas.

(The front Lobby)

Nicholas was running towards the rotating doors

"STOP! YOU WON"T MAKE IT!" Glenn yelled

Nicholas then ran out the front he then spotted the walkers and started shooting when the walkers got close and grabbed his gun he dropped it and ran into the sliding door

Glenn shockingly saw more walkers coming from another section of the Building Glenn looked back and noticed that Noah Eddie and Bonnie haven;t showed up yet. With no choice the was then shooting at some Walkers that were coming from the other side and in the front lobby. realizing he had no ammo he ran towards the other side of the rotating door Both Nicholas and Glenn were stuck in opposite sides.

"Maybe we can shoot past them you have the gun." Nicholas said

"And you have the ammo." Glenn said

"We got to do something we'll die in here.

"They both then started to hear the vans Stereo. they looked and saw Eugene Driving the Van luring the Front Walkers away.

"Here...COME AND GET ME!" Eugene said

(Bonnie, Noah and Eddie)

All of them were running as best they could trying to keep Bonnie Going, they then turned and noticed that some walkers were coming for them.

"Just leave me here, I'm only slowing you guys down." Bonnie said

"Were not Leaving you." Eddie said Pointing his Pistol shooting at the walkers that were behind them.

"I'm out. Eddie said getting his Semi automatic out.

They then started to hear the van.

"That must be Eugene were almost to the front of the Building." Noah said

The three of them were then at the front Lobby and they started to hear a lot of angry commission. and as they turned the corner they Saw Nicholas Squeezing his way out of the rotating door, which was pushing Glenn towards the walkers.

Nicholas managed to get himself free and started to run towards the van as Glenn was stuck trying to keep his section closed The walkers gotten a grip of the door and just before the walkers could get to him. he then started to hear rapid fire taking down the walkers that were in front the door. Glenn saw Noah and Eddie Bonnie shooting at the walkers that were coming towards them. Bonnie was using her pistol as best she could. until they had no ammo left but they only manage to only give them only few seconds of time before all of them were overrun.

"There still coming." eddie said

"Come on lets get out of here." Glenn said

Suddenly as the walkers were closing in on them as they were making it through the sliding door Eddies foot was grabbed by a down a Walker. and it took a huge chunk out of his leg.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Eddie yelled as he went down

"EDDIE NOOOO!" Bonnie yelled

"JUST GO!" Eddie yelled stabbing the walker in the head.

No not again no!" Bonnie yelled

Eddie was then swarmed walkers one walker biting him on the shoulder.

"We got to go Bonnie, we got to go." Noah said Quickly pulling her through the rotating door.

All three them made it out of the building, as they went towards the street. they stopped to catch there breathes. Bonnie turned and saw what was going on behind the glass seeing The walkers Devour Eddie. one of her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a sob as tears were running down her face, she then went down on her knees and started crying. Glenn balled his hand towards his mouth trying to fight back tears while Noah just turned away from the Sight.

(Eugene)

as Eugene was driving in the van he Saw Nicholas running towards him

"Move over will ya. were leaving" Nicholas said

Eugene turned off the van and came out.

"Get back in the van." Nicholas said

"Not until you tell me where they are." Eugene said

"Either you come back with me or or you stay here and die with your friends those are your choices." Nicholas said

Eugene then started to Quickly unholster his pistol Nicholas quickly took it away from him, and threw to the ground. and as soon as Nicholas tried to get into the van, Glenn out of anger came and yanked him to the ground Punching him a couple times Knocking him out. Glenn got up and then staretd to control his breathing

"Help me get him in the back." Glenn said

Eugene looked and Saw Noah carrying Bonnie by her bad arm.

"Wheres Eddie?" Eugene said

Glenn just looked at Eugene with a sad face and just walked towards the van.

...

Back in the van everything was Quiet, Glenn was driving while Eugene was in the passenger seat, looking at Tara Nicholas was still unconscious and Bonnie just had her head down as she was Gripping the blood soaked beanie in her hand and Noah just looking out the backdoor window. Eugene then looked and saw Noahs Notebook open to one Page saying "this is the Beginning."

The Scene then transfers to the Plant that Eddie was growing.

**Hello Everyone and Welcome Back!? The Other Half of Season 6 has officially Begun and after Watching Episode 9, I got my Enthusiasm back to go on, I'm Almost Done with Season 5 and I am brainstorming stuff for the first half of Season 6, Season 6 is going to be a Huge Game Changer for this story, and some unexpected stuff that I have for the Telltale Characters especially with Clementine.**

**Also Want to give thanks to Ponyloco for the suggestions actually, its your review is why that its taken me so long to write this chapter, Don't take it the Wrong way, (Thats not a Negative) It got me thinking as to do some things differently and not be afraid to take some risks into the story,**


	16. Try

**PonyLoco: thank you for posting the reviews and putting your input, There are a lot of things that I have planned for now, but as right now with only 2 episodes left, there won't be any Major Deaths, although I can't really say the same for season 6, as of right now everything is not set in Stone, and there are still some ideas being thought out Now that I'm going to be trying to integrate Telltales The Walking Dead Season 2 into the Story, but remixed in a little, to help fit it into the story, its going to take a bit longer, but i got a lot of ideas floating in my head all I can say is. The episodes Always Accountable and No Way Out will be a huge game changer for not just the story but also certain telltale characters.**

**C.E.W: he would definitely thank Abraham and would kill walkers together, if only he didn't have a heart condition that stops from doing anything to ****stressful, like killing walkers.**

**Also, some people were wondering what I thought which actors and actresses would play these Telltale characters, so**** just for the heck of it,**** these are the actors and actresses I would pick to play the surviving Telltale Characters in my opinion**

**Lee Everett: Idris Elba or Chiwetel Ejiofor**

**Kenny: John Hawkes.**

**Clementine: Amandla Sternberg**

**Carley: Maggie Q**

**Molly: Adelaide Clemens with shorter blonde hair.**

**Omid: Farshed Farahat**

**Christa: Mara Junot Ironically also the same actress that voiced the character in the game.**

**(An Open Field Late at Night)**

A walker was walking down an open field until an arrow pierced it skull.

"Nice shot." Daryl said

"Thanks." Molly said walking towards the walker pulling out the arrow.

Arron was right behind them.

"Hey, look over there do you two see that?" Arron said

Daryl and Molly turned and saw a campfire out in the distance.

**(Deanna)**

_what Exactly happened Noah?" Deanna said_

_Noah just had his head down covering his face with one of his hands._

_"it all happened so Quickly...we were going through some boxes for the parts we need, and then I hear this big Explosion." Noah said explaining what happened back in the warehouse_

_Deanna was rewatching parts of the footage from the interviews that she did looking at any signs._

_" she could barely stand and Eddie couldn't do it on her own with those things right behind us..(Fast Forward)...oh my god...I watched him go down...seeing him getting torn apart...he saved my life more times then I can remember...and now hes dead." Noah said through tear filled eyes._

_Noah just covered his face with both of his hands getting through his grief watching his friend die_

_"alright, that's enough Noah." Deanna said_

**(House Porch)**

**Glenn and Rick were talking outside about what happened back in the Warehouse**

I saw the grenades...we tried to stop him he ended up impaling himself and Bonnie into these pieces of metal. Eddie went to to help Bonnie me and Nicholas went to help Aiden..he ran away...we couldn't get him out of there without help...Noah was covering us and Eddie was to busy with Bonnie..and by the time Eddie got her out it was to late...we had to Leave him...I ran ahead to stop Nicholas and then both of us ended up getting stuck in between this rotating door, he had the ammo I had the gun...all he had to do was just hold the door still while I tried to break the glass...but he panicked...Eddie, Noah and Bonnie saved me...using all the ammo they had left and without the ammo that Nicholas had, we didn't stand a chance. we got out of there as fast as we can...but Eddie...one of them got him and he went down...We watched him die." Glenn said

I almost left him out there. Could have told a story, you think I should have?" Glenn said

"they don't know what there doing." Rick said

"we can show them." Glenn said

"I don't know if they can see it, how things really are, I don;t know if they can yet." Rick said

Lee and Carley were walking back where Noah was staying at

"Hows Noah doing?" Rick said

"About what you'd expect, doesn't really feel like talking to anybody." Lee said

"Can't really blame him after whats happened,...God Poor Eddie." Carley said.

"Just give him sometime." Rick said

Rick then walked towards Carol.

"I sent a casserole to Deanna's family. Have you thought about Pete? About what I said?" Carol said

"Yeah." Rick said

Talked to Sam some more. He said his mom put a bolt on the inside of his closet. Tells him to lock himself in sometimes and not come out till morning. He said he can hear his dad yelling, things breaking, his mom crying. Last month it got quiet right in the middle of it and he went out and found her on the floor unconscious, bleeding.  
Pete was just sitting on the porch. " Carol said

"Why do you care what happens to Jessie?" Rick said

You know why...If walkers hadn't gotten Ed, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Carol said

Yeah, you would." Rick said

Rick then walked towards the small pond that had a toy boat and red balloon tied to it and as he was there he noticed pete walking towards him with a beer in his hand.

"hey rick." Pete said

Rick turned towards Pete with a little bit of anger.

"Is everything okay?" Pete said

"Walk away." Rick said

"Look man chill." Pete said

"I said, to walk away..now." Rick said with a bitter tone.

Pete just looked at him with a disturbed looked and just walked away

Rick was suddenly tightening his grip on his hidden revolver.

**(The Infirmary the next day)**

**Vernon was checking on Bonnies arm and Patching it he can Tara was on a bed right next to her head bandaged up.**

"Okay now start moving your shoulder as best you can." Vernon said

Bonnie then started to move her shoulder and arm as slow as she can.

"Ow." Bonnie said feeling a jolt of pain

Vernon then gave Bonnie a Pain killer.

"Here this should help ease the pain a little." Vernon said handing her the pill and a glass of water.

Bonnie quickly popped the pill in her mouth and drunk the water down.

Vernon got up from his chair and walked towards the sink to wash his hands while also coughing a little.

"How about Tara is she going to be Okay?" Bonnie said

"Its hard to say. The Trauma to her head was really severe, only time will tell, your lucky you showed up when you did, if we didn't treat your Rotator cuff as quickly as we did you would've lost that arm, I wouldn't recommend lifting anything heavy with it for a while though." Vernon said

"thanks. " Bonnie said sadly.

" Your welcome, believe me the last thing I want to do in my life is having to deal with an amputation again." Vernon said

"Again?" Bonnie said

"Yeah...a while back, a good friend of mine ended up getting bitten right on his leg...we did everything we could for him thought that amputating the infected area would work...and overtime we thought it did. planned to fix him up a Prosthetic leg and everything when he fully recovers...but sadly the amputation and the amount of blood he's lost doing it, was to much for him to handle and he died a few days later...and Everyday I always wondered if I could've done better." Vernon said with discomfort

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said

"Don't be, you've been through enough problems of your own already to worry about me." Vernon said

"Yeah." Bonnie said sadly breathing in heavily

"Anyway, your free to leave if you wish or you can stay here for another day." Vernon said

"No...I'm good...I'll.. just see my way out." Bonnie getting up from the bed and then looked at Tara with Concern.

"G_et better Tara." Bonnie said in her head walking out._

_Little did Vernon know that Bonnie snuck a couple of items on her way out._

**(GraveSite)**

Lily was laying some flowers on Aidens Grave Deanna was standing right there as Lily put flowers on the grave. Lily let took in deep breath trying to fight back tears, over losing her boyfriend. Lily just looked a Deanna.

"You know he never stopped talking about you you know, ever since you left you were the only one he thought about, I'm proud that he found someone like you." Deanna said

Lily just went and hugged Deanna, Rick was standing there watching them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Theirs something I need to talk about to Deanna." Rick said

Lily then stopped hugging Deanna.

"Okay talk." Lily said

"In Private." Rick said

"Its okay Lily, you can go. its fine." Deanna said

Lily then walked passed Rick still giving him a Glare. Rick then brought his attention to Deanna.

"Deanna we need to talk. its about Pete." Rick said

"I hoped it'd get better." Deanna said putting her head down

You knew? It hasn't gotten better. It won't." Rick said

"Pete's a surgeon. He's saved lives. He might be saving Tara's life." Deanna said

"You have Vernon to do that to. He's beating his wife. We have to stop it." Rick said

"How?" Deanna said

"We separate them. We tell him that's how it'll be from now on." Rick said

"What happens when he doesn't want to do that?" Deanna said

"It's not his choice." Rick said

So what happens?" deanna said

"I kill him, We kill him".Rick said

We don't kill people. This is civilization, Rick." Deanna said

"Warning someone to stop or die, - that is civilized nowadays. So what? So we just let him hit her? We let him kill her?" Rick said

No, we exile him if it comes to that.

We do that, we don't know when he comes back and what he does to them.

Letting him go makes this place vulnerable. You really want to wait till someone in that tower has to take care of it? And that's if we're lucky." Rick said

"We are not executing anyone. Don't ever suggest it again. That sort of thinking doesn't belong in here." Deanna said

People die now, Deanna. They do. There's times like this you can decide who and when or it can be decided for you." Rick said

It already was. I wouldn't kill you. I'd just send you away." Deanna said walking away

* * *

**(Bonnie's room)**

Bonnie was sitting down in her room contemplating on what she was doing, she reached her hand out for the content that was on the table but then pulled back. She swore that she would never do this again she didn't even know why she grabbed these things back at the infirmary maybe she just wanted the pain to go away for just a little longer...it was so tempting as if it was calling her. she was holding her bad shoulder and as she was all the memories of that pain came back it wasn't the first time she hurt this shoulder, the last time, it was back when she was with Leland and Dee...

_(Flashback)_

_Okay would you rather have a snake for tongue."_

_"Your so bad at this Leland" Bonnie said_

_" Would you rather have a snake for a tongue.._

_"Awful. 'Bonnie said_

_or lobster claws for hands." Leland said_

_"I swear this is the worst one ever." Bonnie said_

_"you know the rules miss you gotta answer." Leland said_

_"hmmmm." bonnie said_

_"Well?" Leland said_

_"I'm thinkin...Snake tongue." Bonnie said_

_"Gross." Leland_

_"How is that more gross then lobster hands." Bonnie said_

_"Well for one. its in your mouth." Leland said_

_"Well you asked the Question hoss." Bonnie said_

_"Okay then how about...well never mind i prolly outta stop bugging you with stupid hypotheticals." Lelenad said_

_"aw come on you'd be a lot less fun." Bonnie said_

_You'd been a lot more fun lately. Feelin better?" Leland said_

_"I guess I am." Bonnie said_

_"Well you sure look better although anything is an improvement...Wait that came out wrong wait what i mean is.. you know." Leland said_

_"Thanks Jerk." Bonnie said_

_Hey thats what I'm here for." Leleand said_

_"To remind me how hideous i was?" Bonnie said_

_"Nah to make sure you keep keeping on...I mean it though after we found ya you were so hooked on that stuff I never thought you'd make it. you ain;t outta the wood yet I know but you've come a long way bonnie i'm proud of you." Leland said_

_"Your a good friend Leland." Bonnie said_

_"I know." Leland said_

_"Okay your not that great." Bonnie said_

_" Look you know I Ain't going no where right as long as were together I'll be there for you you ainl;t gotta worry you know that right?" Leleand said_

_"I know..God, Leland..thank you." Bonnie said_

_Leland then put his hand on Bonnies cheek._

_"Bonnie I'm."_

_"LELAND!? BONNIE!?" _

_Both quickly turned and it was Lelands Wife Dee coming back. Dee then looked at them with suspicion_

_"i found us somethin. what are you two up to?" dee said_

_"Just chattin." Bonnie said_

_"Really about what?" dee said_

_"You." Bonnie said_

_"Me? about what?" dee said_

_"I was just tellin Leland how grateful I am you know for helpin me out." Bonnie said_

_"I got you both a Present." Dee said showing them the bag of supplies_

_"Ah you should'nt have. what did you find?" Leland said_

_"I'll you later i don't mean to interrupt your "Chat with your "Girlfriend" but we gotta get moving." dee said_

_"Bonnie then had a distraught look on her face._

_"What the hell was that." Bonnie whispered to Leleand_

_Lelenad just shrugged and then caught up to Dee._

_"so whats in the bag Dee?" Leland said_

_"I told you it was a surprise." Dee said_

_Hey dee when we get back to camp would you let me borrow some of that nail polish?" bonnie said_

_"sure you like the color?' dee said_

_"Its my favorite and after today i could use a new coat ya know." Bonnie said_

_"Same here I feel like a drowned rat with these claws." Dee said_

_"Not to interrupt but Dee that Bag?" Leland said_

_"I found it down the road a piece all right." Dee said_

_"Where down the road?" Leland said_

_"someplace that way." Dee said pointing back._

_"Was anyone there?" Bonnie said_

_"I don't think so." Dee said_

_You don;t think or you don;t know." Leland said_

_those mean the same thing." dee said_

_Just tell us." Leland said_

_"You two, sure gang up on me a lot __lately_

_Honey that ain't true_

_tell me one time you sided with me in the last week the last month!?" Dee said_

_all right i can't remember one especially but i know i have." Leland said_

_False this is how all are fights go every time, now were standing here in the woods soaking through and for what donlt you want to get the camp before dark?" Dee said_

_I ain't the one who stopped Dee?" Leland said_

_hush your voices down come on" Bonnie said trying to stop the __argument_

_"But you are the one who made me stop?" Dee said_

_Irregardless we could just as easily carry on like this as were walking" Lelandd said_

_Ugh I've about had it with your attitude." Dee said_

_Attitude?" Leland said_

_your gonna draw every dead thing from miles if you keep on like this?" Bonnie said _

_And now were standing in this GODDAMN rain in this GODDAMN middle of nowhere place." Dee said_

_I know you did that on purpose! I told you not to Blasphemy!" Leland yelled_

_"I cannot believe that your still religious after everything thats happened!?" Dee said_

_"Be Quitet Dee, Leave Leland alone!" Bonnie yelled_

_"your not part of this Bonnie stay out of it." Dee said_

_"Enough Dee, shes right were acting like a couple of kids." Leland said_

_"Thats just because you ain't listening." Dee said_

Bonnie just had her arms crossed looking down

_"Bonnie Darlin, I'm sorry that.." Leland said_

_DARLIN!?" dee said_

_"Leland then caught about what he said_

_"Dee, come on." Leland said_

_"Save it! I know what side your bread is buttered on yours too." Dee said looking at BOnnie_

_"Dee now not the time." Leland said_

_Bitch." Bonnie said angrily_

_Bonnie." Leland said shocked_

_go to hell Bonnie, this is thanks i get after what we did for you?" Dee said_

_Bonnie just looked to the side._

_"I'm sorry, i just want to get somewhere where i can change my clothes, then we can...Oh shit. Oh no." Dee said looking out. seeing some lights_

_"Whats wrong?" Leland said_

_"We gotta run...Now." dee said_

_"What are you talking about." Leland said looking behind_

_"Dee just yanked Lelands forward._

_"Bonnie then looked behind and saw some lights._

_"Oh shit." Bonnie said running_

_Leland and Dee were ahead as Bonnie was trying to catch up to them. Suddenly Bonnie felt an excruciating pain coming from her shoulder._

_"AHHHH" Bonnie screamed going down._

_she Saw Leland and Dee running off, Bonnie quickly got up and started to run again as a bullet flew right past her. and as she ducked down lost her footing and tumbled down a large hill down to the streets. Bonnie Quickly got up and saw Leland and Dee running into a cornfield nearby. Bonnie looked up and saw the lights again she started to run towards the cornfield as the lights cam closer._

_Dee?, Leland?" Bonnie said_

_"OVER HERE LOOK!" _

_shit. come on Bonnie come on." Bonnie said ducking down._

_Bonnie then started to silently run forward._

_"DEE!" _

_AHHH!_

_Bonnie could hear there cries. and then she saw a light pointing her way she quickly changed directions._

_"Shit. Where are ya!"_

_Bonnie was scared she trying to get out of the cornfield as quickly as she could suddenyl a light shined in her direction she quickly ran towards an open area of the cornfields she quickly hid behind a tractor that was stationed there. she then saw the light coming closer._

_"Momma watch over me." Bonnie said_

_Bonnie then looked around and noticed a Rebar laying by the tractor she quickly picked it up._

_and as the Light got closer she Quickly Swinged and it made contact with the person holding the flashlight._

_"B...B...Bonnie."_

_Bonnie looked and noticed that it was Dee, with her orbital and skull fractured._

_"Dee!?..OH GOD DEE I'm so sorry oh god." Bonnie said distraught_

_"Wh..Why...you..Why?" Dee said_

_"It was dark I didn't know it was you. how was I suppose to know it was you?" Bonnie said distraught and __shocked_

_"There... no one...you...you did this...You killed me... you killed me...I should never have trusted you. just a...just a Junkie." Dee said distorted_

_"Oh god. I'm so sorry...just I can't...Oh God." Bonnie said_

_"I knew you'd fuck up again... I knew you'd Take him.." Dee said in anger_

_"No God I'm sorry.. I..I ...need him. I need you both." Bonnie said _

_"You..bitch...didn't think you had the stones...God..Damn..You." Dee said_

_"No...Dee its nothing like that..I swear to god." Bonnie said_

_"You Fucking Junkie."_

_those were Dee's Last words before succumbing to her injury._

_Bonnie then just looked down at her with a shocked expression._

_Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie looked up and saw Leland running towards them._

_"oh my god i thought they got you back there? Jesus are you shot." Leland said_

_Leland then looked down and saw Dee's dead body_

_"Oh my god Dee." Leland said running to her_

_"Oh Jesus oh lord Bonnie what happened?" Leland said covering his mouth holding back tears._

_Bonnie was conflicted on what to say._

_"I'm sorry Leland I'm so sorry."_

(Present day)

Bonnie, Bonnie_." Noah said shaking Bonnie_

_"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry_." _Bonnie said dazed and confused

Noah looked and saw the Syringe in Bonnie's hand. Noah Quickly took it out of her hand_. _

_" _Bonnie snap out of it." Noah said

Bonnie then looked up with bloodshot and tear filled eyes noticing that its Noah.

"I'm going to get some help." Noah said

"Bonnie then grabbed his arm.

"No...I'll be fine. I don't want anybody else to see me like this." Bonnie said slumping to the ground.

Noah then walked towards her

"Bonnie what the hell? I thought you said you quit." Noah said

"I...I don't know...I don't know why..." Bonnie said looking down

Noah then looked at Bonnie with a sad look he then sat on the floor next to Bonnie. Bonnie just shook her head.

"First Dee, then Leland, then Beth and now Eddie...it fells like every person I grow to care for just ups and dies...I just wanted to escape it...make the pain go away...Just for a little bit...but it only made things worse...She was right...I am just a Junkie." Bonnie said putting her head down to her hands.

Noah just went and hugged Bonnie, It caught her off Guard and it surprised her. she then started to cry on Noahs arm.


	17. Try ( finale)

**Hello Everyone, and welcome back, as of this moment I have been building up on what I want to do for Season 6, So at the end of the chapter I will be putting a Little Sneak Peek of what I have planned for the Season.**

Clementine was minding her own business walking around the Community, these past couple of weeks have been doing wonders for her but at the same time it was worrying her, she was glad to be away from all the Chaos and horror that was on the other side of the walls but at the same time she couldn't help but "miss" it in a weird way, it felt real to her now and in here its like shes living in a fantasy world it made her feel uncomfortable, Clementine took off her hat to scratch her head and as she did she took a look at the front of the hat and looked at the A that Sam put on it, Sams Enthusiastic and carefree attitude reminded her of the times she had with Duck, she looked out and she noticed some kids playing, with a soccer ball, one of them kicked it really hard, and it rolled next to her leg.

"Hey Clementine could you kick the ball back to us please." The kid said waving his arms.

Clementine looked down at the ball and put her left foot on it, Everything went slow as she was looking at the kids staring at her with smiles, Clementine then looked down at the ball again and then had smile on her face, but instead of kicking it back, she picked it up and started to walk towards the other kids.

* * *

Omid was by the bathroom waiting for Christa to get done, at this moment she had the sink on

"Christa are you okay in there?" Omid said concerned

Nothing.

"Christa?" Omid said

"I'm fine." Christa said turning off the sink, opening the door, and quickly wiping her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Christa said

"I said I'm good Omid please just stop." Christa said ready to walk out of the house.

Christa was then stopped when Omid grabbed her arm.

"Please Just talk to me, you know that were here for you Baby right? don't you trust me?" Omid said

Christa just stood there, with her back turned but as Omid was looking he noticed tears rolling down her face, she then used her free hand to cover her mouth. she then put her Free hand towards her Stomach.

* * *

(Daryl, Molly, and Arron)

Daryl, Molly, and Arron were walking in the woods trying to see where that fire was coming from, and as they got close they noticed a bunch of dismembered walker parts.

"this was just Recent." Daryl said

"Do you think the people who did this could be close by." Molly said

"Don't know, but be ready for anything." Daryl said

As they were heading in deeper Molly saw something out in the Distance.

"Hey guys look." Molly said pointing.

All of them looked and saw a blonde naked women tied to a tree as a Raven was pecking in her ripped open gut. The Raven cawed and flew away.

Molly just felt really uncomfortable just looking at it, as she turned her head away.

"Is something the matter?" Daryl said

"No Daryl, theirs nothing really to be bothered about seeing a mangled body tied to a tree." Molly said

Daryl then went towards the body and lifted the head up only for the body to snarl at him and Daryl Quickly Stabbed it in the head.

"She was still Alive?..Someone must've left her tied up...As the walkers tore her apart. what kind of person would do that to someone?" Arron said

Daryl took a good look at the Walkers Forehead and noticed the same symbol him and Molly saw on another walker they saw a while ago, a W.

* * *

Kenny was busy Working on a few things, Lee decided to pay him a visit to make sure things were alright with him.

"Hey Kenny?" Lee said

Kenny looked and saw Lee.

"Oh hey Lee." Kenny said

"What you been up to?" Lee said

"Nothing much, just been tweaking on a few things, alot of things to keep me busy." Kenny said

"How are you feeling?" Lee said

"i'm doing fine Lee." Kenny said

"Are your Sure?" Lee said

Kenny just gave Lee an annoyed look.

"Jesus Lee yeah I'm sure, I think I would know if I'm fine or not...Damn why have you been on my case all the time recently?" Kenny said in aupsetting tone

"Kenny...you know why." Lee said

Kenny just looked down

"Yeah I know...The Whole Party thing...I don't know what came over me that day okay...Just seeing all those people all happy, like nothings bothering them..It made me feel uneasy...And I had one to many drinks...But I'm keeping a handle on it, I don't need you or Rick babysitting me Okay." Kenny said with a calm voice.

"...Ok, I'm sorry." Lee said apologizing

"How about Clementine is she doing alright?" Kenny said

"Yeah shes doing good, I saw her playing with the other kids earlier, I think this place is rubbing off on her now." Lee said.

"how about you?" Kenny said

"Well..." Lee said

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS!"

Both Lee and Rick looked and noticed a few people running towards something.

Both Lee and Kenny looked at each other and then started to Run towards the Commotion.

...

DEANNA!" Reg Yelled out

Everyone from Alexandria were surrounding a fight between Rick and Jessie's Husband Pete. Glenn, Clementine, Glenn, Lee, Kenny, Maggie, Omid, Christa all ran towards the fight.

"Rick what are you doing!?" Lee yelled

"Stand back!" Rick yelled punching Pete in the face

"Dad get off!" Carl yelled trying to grab Rick only to push him away. Rick then Had Pete in a Choke hold

Stop it! Stop it right now!" Deanna yelled

You touch them again and I'll kill you." Rick said to Pete

Damn it, Rick! I said stop." Deanna yelled

Rick then got off Pete and then took out his revolver.

Or what? You gonna kick me out?" Rick said

"Put that gun down, Rick." Deanna said

(panting) You still don't get it. None of you do! (snarling), We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate.  
You pretend like you know when you don't. You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? (silenced gunshot) Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you- you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here.

"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now." Deanna said

"Me? Me? You- (laughs) You mean- you mean me? Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by-" Rick was then Hit in the back of the head with a Rock by Michonne, knocking him Unconscious.

* * *

**The Walking Dead Season 6 (with Telltale Characters)**

**Sneak Peek**

**Molly was running through the woods as fast she can she then Quickly went behind some trees to get out of sight, Molly slightly peaked towards the Side of the tree to see. she then saw a couple of men out in the distance**

**"куда она делась (where did she go?)" Man # 1 said**

** Molly put her back up against the large tree keeping as still as possible.**

**One of the men bent down, to check the ground.**

**Кто-то только что прошел здесь эти шаги свежие (Someone has just passed here, these footsteps are fresh)" Man # 2 Said**

**Molly picked up a small Rock and threw it in her opposite direction. which caught the attention of the two men and away from her.**

**"****_Sasha, Abraham, Molly are you there? " _her Walkie Talkie yelled**

**_"shit!" _Molly said in her head**

**ОНА ВОН ТАМ, (SHE'S OVER THERE!)" man # 1 yelled aiming his gun in Mollys direction**

**The two Men shot at her, but the Tree was giving her cover, She quickly Sprinted out of there. as the Men gave chase still trying to shoot her.**

**_"Hello, is anyone you there? Hello!?-" _One of the men then accidentally Stepped on the Walkie Talkie, Breaking it.**

**THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 6 (With Telltale characters) coming soon**

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked that little Sneak Peek of the upcoming Season 6 Story, remember to Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Bye for Now. **


End file.
